Forever
by andersex
Summary: Post 1x10. After making a huge mistake, something happens that threatens to ruin everything that Blair has ever worked for. She needs Chuck now more than ever, but will he still be there after all she has done? He'll never forget, but can he forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

No Air

**No Air**

**Summary:** My version of 1x13: A thin line between Chuck and Nate. Basically my timeline goes as follows. The Cotillion happened and then Roman Holiday happened right after it. 1.12 never happened. So in my story, Blair slept with Nate at the Cotillion and then Chuck took off for Monaco. Blair's father came home after missing Thanksgiving with Roman, and Nate went to Monaco with Chuck. Blair hasn't heard from either boy since.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

--

Hello Upper East Siders!

It's a marvelous day for a walk isn't it? Well, maybe for some people, but not for _us_. Christmas vacations have just ended and of course here I am for your gossiping pleasures. Now that our winter romances are over and all of the alcohol at our families' winter houses is gone, we've got to come back and get ready for the return to school tomorrow. So refresh yourself by getting a mani-pedi and a shopping spree with your parents' credit card, you know you want to.

Personally I'm still a little shocked about the lack of gossip I've been hearing. Turns out that none of our favorite Upper East Sider's did anything overly scandalous over the break. No arrests? No drunken brawls? Oh come on, where is your sense of adventure!

**Spotted:**

**B** figure-skating with her gay-fabulous father and his boyfriend, **S** and **Lonely Boy** gallivanting around Brooklyn like that adorable couple we _secretly_ wish we were but will never admit to, **J **trailing along at **Barney's **with **K **and **I, **and **C **and **N **were nowhere to be seen, but rumor is it that they were in **Monaco** soaking up the sun, and downing their sorrows at the bar? Has **N **grown tired of **B **already?

I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to know why **C** was downing his sorrows. I mean come on **C**; we both know you have nothing to be sad about. You're rich; have plenty of alcohol, and the girls love you, what could be wrong? If you're looking for a change of pace, _I'm_ always here.

You know you love me

xoxo, Gossip Girl.

--

Chuck Bass rolled his eyes as he flipped his phone and placed it back into his pocket. Reading Gossip Girl was usually a "chick" thing to do, but it was something he had always gotten a kick out of. He honestly didn't know why Gossip Girl even bothered using initials, everyone knew who everyone was. He picked up his abandoned scotch and drained it, shaking his head as the alcohol entered his system.

His "holiday" with Nate had been less than perfect; Nate had been overly anxious to share all of the details with his newfound sexual relationship with Blair and had been fairly disappointed when Chuck didn't want to hear about it, at all. Nate had only stayed with him for a few days before he had left, probably going back to shack up with Blair. He cringed as the thought entered his head and downed another shot of scotch. He leaned back into his booth at Victrola and sighed dramatically, drinking always made him feel very dramatic. He had a sudden urge to hunt Blair down and profess his undying love to her, but he didn't know why. Sure the butterflies were there, maybe…he wasn't sure. He was almost certain that all of the butterflies had fluttered out of him the second he saw Blair pulling Nate into an abandoned bedroom at the cotillion.

He didn't want to admit it, but the feelings were still there, and they weren't going to go away.

--

Blair flipped her phone closed and rolled her eyes; Gossip Girl was quite possibly the most annoying person she had ever met that she hadn't actually _met. _No one really knew who she was, yet the followed her like a cult or something, even she herself had been known to follow Gossip Girl. Tomorrow was the first day back at school after everything between her, Nate and Chuck had occurred. To be completely honest, she wasn't sure how things were supposed to play out now. Sure, when she had left Chuck out on that dance floor, she had said they were over, but in her mind they were far from it. She had just wanted to make him jealous, to hurt him like he had hurt her by ruining her debut. She had wanted _someone_ to see her head upstairs with Nate, but she hadn't wanted him to see.

When she had said that they were over, she hadn't meant it. She wanted him to chase after her, and he wasn't moving fast enough. So she did the first thing she could find that would hurt him more than anything, Nate. Basically she just told Nate that she wanted him back and pulled him upstairs, telling him that she was finally ready. She knew that people had seen she and Nate go upstairs together so she figured that they could go upstairs into the room, make out for awhile and then she would say that it was a mistake and that she wasn't ready, and bail. Well, her plan went out the window when she and Nate slipped into the room and Nate was laughing.

"_Hey, what are you laughing at?" She asked, looking kind of annoyed. Nothing she had been doing had been that funny, and she hated it when people were laughing and she didn't know what it was about._

"_Oh nothing" he said with a smile as he kissed her, "just the look on Chuck's face when we came in here"_

_She froze. Chuck had seen them? Oh god, he must have been crushed._

"_Oh yeah?" she said, trying to act nonchalant. "What did it look like?"_

"Well he looked kind of shocked at first, then he looked really sad, but I don't know why" Nate said as he shrugged his shoulders. "He took off down the stairs like a bat out of hell though, probably forgot his date had a curfew and he needed to tap that ass" he laughed as he continued kissing Blair's neck. The way she was positioned she happened to have a good view facing the outside entrance to the Palace, and she felt something inside of her die as she saw Chuck, throwing things into a limo and barking at the driver. She closed her eyes as the limo started to drive away.

Just thinking about all of the mistakes she had made with Chuck and with Nate made her feel sick inside. Her stomach was churning and she bolted out of bed, barely making it to the bathroom in time as she threw up everything she had eaten all day. She had been doing it everyday for a week now, and it wasn't even something she wanted to be doing. A few years ago she had suffered from bulimia, having relapses every so often, but nothing to this extent. She wasn't making herself sick, it was something else.

Something she didn't really want to think about.

--

Well well well Upper East Siders, we've survived our first day back. I don't know about all of you, but I am already tired of the teachers trying to convince us that reading over Winter break is a normal thing to do. Please, as if I'm going to waste valuable tanning time at South Beach to read "All Quiet On The Western Front".

Remember what I was saying about our favorite UES earlier? I could not have been any more wrong.

**Spotted**

**S **buying a pregnancy test, could **Lonely Boy** be becoming a father? **C **spotted looking long fully into a group of girls, **N **spotted looking out of it while looking around for someone, could it be **B**, who didn't show up for school today?

Why wasn't **B **at school? Has **S** got a 'bun' in the proverbial oven? What is going on with **C**? I don't know about you, but I want to know the juicy details.

You know you love me,

xoxo, Gossip Girl

--

**AN: Basically this was just an introduction to my story line. So right now the first day of school is over. Blair wasn't there because she's too sick to come to school, wonder why? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage.

--

"Blair!" Serena called up the stairs as she entered Blair's house and ascended the stairs. She knew that Blair was up in her room, that was where she had been all day all week. Blair hadn't been coming to school, and Serena had a perfectly good idea why."

"Serena?" Blair asked questioningly from behind the door of her bathroom. Serena entered the bathroom and witnessed a much disheveled Blair on the floor of the bathroom, tears streaking her face.

"Oh god B" Serena said, as the tears pooled in her eyes. "What have you been doing to yourself? I thought you were done with this. I mean, when you told me you were getting sick I thought that maybe…well I thought you might be pregnant but I didn't even think that…" Serena took a deep breath, trying to keep her feelings inside so she wouldn't completely break down.

"S, I didn't do this to myself" Blair said quietly, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong, maybe I have food poisoning"

"B…"

"No S, don't say it." Blair said strongly as she pushed herself off of the floor. She knew what Serena was going to say, she had thought it thousands of times all week, but she couldn't be, not her and not now. Not when everything was so…uncertain.

"B, I brought a test, please just take it."

"Okay" she said with a nod, knowing that fighting with Serena would be pointless.

--

"CHARLES"

Chuck grimaced as he heard someone shout his name. It echoed over and over in his head as he clutched it in pain and buried himself under the covers. He hadn't been to school since Monday, he couldn't bear the thought of having to be there watching when Nate and Blair had their reunion. It was too painful to think about it, he couldn't even imagine having to witness it. Bart, his father, most have gotten a call from the school saying that he hadn't been attending. He winced as he heard his father enter the room and pull him out from under the covers.

"Charles! Why haven't you been going to school, they've been calling off the hook for days and I'm tired of hearing the phone ring." He looked down at his son and furrowed his brow in confusion when he hadn't moved. "What is wrong with you anyway? Are you sick?"

Chuck shook his head and stumbled out of bed, almost falling as she stumbled towards the dresser and put his wrinkled St.Jude's uniform on even though school was over. He hadn't had a shower in a few days so he doused himself in old spice and left the room, ignoring his father as he stumbled towards the elevator and out onto the streets.

He wasn't sure how he had managed it, but somehow he had stumbled onto Blair's house. He had been planning on going to Victrola, to get drunk yet again, but somehow he had ended up here. He scowled as a thought occurred to him, _what if Nate is here?_

He almost turned around and went back, but he knew that if he did his father would be there waiting for him, so this seemed like the more pleasant choice. He knocked on the door and Dorota let him in.

"Are you here to see Miss. Blair as well?" Dorota asked, giving him a once over. He must have looked awful.

"Uh yes…wait, as well?"

"Yes, Miss Serena is here"

"Oh" he said slowly, glad that Nate wasn't here. "Is she in her room?"

"Yes she is" Dorota said. He passed by Dorota and headed up the stairs, climbing them slowly as to prolong the agony of seeing her again. He didn't know that she hadn't been at school all week; he didn't know that she had been avoiding Nate's phone calls, he didn't know that she had been waiting for _his_ phone call and he didn't know what she and Serena were doing in her bathroom.

--

This just in

**C** has finally been spotted!

**C **was spotted heading into **B**'s house, the same **B **who has been missing from school all week. Well, wait a minute, so has **C**…is there something going on between **C **and **B**?

**S **was also spotted going into **B**'s house about 30 minutes ago. Do **B**, **C**, and **S** have something going on? Does it have anything to do with **S**'s pregnancy test?

You know you want to know, I know I do.

xoxo, Gossip Girl

--

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Blair asked, sounding annoyed as the clock ticked on by. Serena looked at her watch and said that it would be another five minutes. Blair groaned and exited the bathroom, throwing herself facedown onto the mattress and pounding into it with her fists.

"Uh Blair, pounding your bed is not going to make the time go by faster" Serena pointed out. Blair rolled her eyes and sat up.

"So…"

"What, S?" Blair asked, sounding annoyed and tired.

"Did you call Nate yet?"

"Why would I call Nate?" She asked, looking confused.

"Uh…isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Not really…"

"Well, he is the father"

"Uh…"

"B!"

"…what?!"

"is Nate the father or not?!"

"…maybe? I don't know!"

"B!"

"S!"

"B!"

"S!"

"Time's up!"

"Oh my god."

The two girls sprinted to the bathroom and grabbed the tests. Without looking at them they went into the bedroom and sat down side by side on the bed.

"No matter what the tests say, you will always be my best friend B, and I will be here for you no matter what." Blair just nodded and they looked down at the tests. Her stomach flopped and she felt like she was going to be sick. All five tests were pink, she was pregnant.

"Positive" Blair whispered

"You're pregnant" Serena said, unable to believe it.

They both heard a thud and whirled around towards the door just in time to see Chuck Bass pass out onto the floor.

--

AN: ahaha. Can you imagine it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage.

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

He could hear voices coming from Blair's bedroom as he let himself in, quietly closing the door behind him. He walked into the room and looked around, not seeing the girls anywhere. He furrowed his brown and entered farther into the room, hearing snippets of a conversation coming from the bathroom. When he saw them starting to exit the bathroom he exited the room once again and pressed his ear to the door.

"No matter what" he heard Serena say, as he strained to hear their conversation without getting caught. "…you will always be my best friend, B" he sighed and inched closer into the room, leaning against the door frame and hoping to god that they wouldn't notice his presence.

"Positive" he heard Blair whisper. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what exactly could be positive when Serena's next words confirmed his worst fears.

"You're pregnant" she said…and then everything went dark.

--

"Oh my god" Serena said, jumping up off of the bed and towards Chuck's fallen body. "Why is he here? Did you know he was here? Oh my god, we killed him!"

"We did not kill him, S" She said, not moving from her spot on the bed, looking paler than a ghost. "Although…it would probably be best if we did kill him, Eleanor is not going to be pleased with this new…situation I've found myself in" she traced the outline of the bedspread underneath her fingers, silently wishing that she could go back in time and just…well…keep her legs closed. It wasn't that she regretted sleeping with Chuck, because she definitely didn't, being with him had been amazing, but…she wished that she would have had a bit more protection because this? This was not good.

She couldn't find anyway to positively spin this situation. She was Blair Waldorf, one of the richest teens in Manhattan who had some of the best grades in the school, great friends, and the best boyfriends and was basically the "perfect daughter". Well, at least her mother thought she was. Perfect daughters, however, did not get knocked up at seventeen, which would most definitely screw up her chances at Yale.

"Blair! Help me get him up!" Serena cried, frustratingly trying to get Chuck up off of the ground and back onto the bed. Blair rolled her eyes and got up, helping her friend put Chuck's heavy body on the bed. She sighed again, flopping down on the bed, knocking the tests over onto the floor. She would have reached down and picked them up, but she really didn't want to have to look at them again, they were just a reminder that everything in her life was about to change, and not for the better.

Part of her was screaming "end it now before its too late", but she knew that she wouldn't and couldn't do that. There was no way that she could destroy something so innocent that trusted her to keep it safe. She may be a manipulative evil bitch, but she only preyed on people who could fight back, killing defenseless babies? Not her style. She also knew that there was no way she could carry the thing inside of her for nine long months and then give it off to some random stranger. So however way she looked at it, it looked like she was stuck with another being that depended on her for the next nineteen years.

Great, who would have thought that a hot supposed-to-be one night stand would lead to nineteen years of…motherhood? She cringed inwardly at the mere thoughts of being a mother and looked back over to Serena, who was looking at her in concern. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes again, Blair decided that it was time to wake Chuck up…and she knew just the way to do it.

"Chuck" she whispered seductively in his ear as she started unbuttoning the top button on his wrinkled uniform. She could hear Serena gagging next to her and started smiling as she ran her fingers through Chuck's hair while playfully nipping at his ear with her tongue. As she'd expected, it didn't take him long after that to wake with a start. His eyes opened wide as he looked around, probably trying to figure out where the hell he was.

"Shit!"

--

"Shit!" he cursed, nursing the back of his head, where a knot was forming from his earlier encounter with the floor. He looked around and saw Serena fighting the urge to laugh and Blair looking…well, like Blair. She didn't look too upset, which was confusing considering the huge life altering…thing that was hanging over their heads like a ticking time bomb.

He, Chuck Bass, was going to be a father. HE was going to be someone's dad. The thought made him want to be sick, to think that he could ever be responsible for another being. His dad had gotten him a puppy when he was twelve, he couldn't even remember to tie it up so the poor thing had been hit by a car, it didn't even last a month. No one in their right mind should ever let him near a baby, it wasn't natural. But now he was going to have one of his own. Well not literally have the baby, that would be Blair's job, but he would be expected to be there and to help raise the kid because there was no way any baby Bass would ever go live with someone else. Seriously, who else could deal with a Bass then a Bass?

"Blair we need to talk" he said, drifting away from his thoughts as he rubbed his aching head. "Alone, please" he said to Serena. She looked shocked, probably because Chuck didn't say please very often…or ever. She just nodded and exited the bedroom, telling Blair that she would call her later to make sure she was okay, Blair just nodded as Serena exited the room.

--

**Spotted: S **leaving **B's** house looking like someone kicked her dog…or maybe her? Not even fifteen minutes after **C** went in, **S** was leaving. What _is _going on in there?

**N **was spotted heading into Brooklyn, what would _he _be doing down _there_? And if that's not weird enough for you, **D **was spotted shopping for jewelry at Tiffany's. What _is_ happening to our Upper East Side? Next thing you know, **C **will be getting married and **D **will be having champagne and caviar with **B **and the family.

Something isn't right…and I'm going to find out whats going on.

You know you love me, xoxo

Gossip Girl

--

"How much did you hear?" was the first thing Blair said after Serena had left the room. There really wasn't any time for them to skirt around, this was serious and the clock was ticking.

"Pretty much everything" he said, still kind of shocked that this was happening to him. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm keeping it" she said, her voice sounding sure and matter of fact. "There's nothing you can say to change my mind, it's happening. You are the father, obviously." He just nodded, there was no use pretending that it wasn't considering she and Nate had been together just a week ago and there was no way to tell if you were pregnant that quick, therefore it had to be his.

"What are you…we…going to tell Nate" he said, realizing that his ignorant best friend was not going to be happy when he found out about what had been happening between his best friend and his on again off again girlfriend behind his back.

"I don't know" she said quietly, "he's going to be crushed". Chuck just nodded, not wanting to say what he was really thinking. Personally, Chuck didn't honestly believe that Nate did love Blair; he believed that Nate loved the idea of someone loving him like she had loved him. The day after Victrola, Nate had confessed that the only reason he was going to even try to get back together with Blair was because of his parents, and the night before he hadn't even been able to say that he loved her. However, love her or not, he was still going to be beyond angry when he realized that they had been lying to him all along, that his best friend had done the one thing he had sworn never to do. To Chuck, Blair had always been off limits because she "belonged" to Nate, it was practically an unspoken rule that he was to never get with her…and he had, more than once even.

"How do you…" he searched for the words that would describe what he was trying to say. "feel about the situation"

She hesitated, getting caught up in her thoughts. For as long as she could remember, all her thoughts of the future had consisted of herself, Nate and beautiful brown eyed with dirty blonde haired mini-Nate's running around their huge house with the white picket fence. They had both gone to Yale together and had gotten married right after graduation. They were always happy and nothing bad ever happened to them. She hadn't even subconsciously picked up on it, but her dreams of the future had changed drastically. Before the events of her eighteenth birthday, after she had found out about Nate and Serena, her dreams had consisted of her taking care of the children by herself while Nate was either at work, or "at work". They had no happy ending and she was always unhappy with the way things had turned out. But now when she thought about her future…it was so different. She pictured herself and Chuck both holding twin little girls with his trademark smirk and her curly hair, dressed identically with matching headbands and mini skirts. She imagined looking into Chuck's eyes and feeling…home.

"I…I think I'm…happy…" she said, stumbling across her words as her dreams showed her something that she herself hadn't realized until the moment that those sticks had turned pink.

She was in love with him; she was in love with Chuck Bass.

--

He couldn't help but smile as she stumbled across her words while obviously fighting a huge smile. He wrapped her in his arms and grinned into her shoulder, not caring that it was something more romantic than physical…something that he had always claimed himself to be. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy and so afraid all at the same time. He knew that Blair's parents, and his father, were going to massacre him. They would spare Blair, mostly because she was the one that held the baby inside of her and they wouldn't want to mess up potential heirs.

"I've never felt this…" he struggled to find the word that would express how he was feeling. "Content. Happy. Scared. Ecstatic. Terrified, I don't know" he said, starting to laugh as he rocked her in his arms.

"We're having a baby" she whispered, leaning in and kissing his lips hesitantly, as if she was still waiting for him to run away screaming.

"We're having a baby" he repeated, as he kissed her lips and gently pushed her down onto the bed.

--

**Spotted: N** and **Little J** walking down the streets of Brooklyn together...Tsk Tsk, Someone needs to tell **N **that gallivanting with other blondes does _not _make the Queen **B **very happy.

As for the queen **B**, she was spotted leaving her house looking very happy with a just as happy **C** trailing behind her. What…or should I say who, put the skip in her step?

You know I'm going to find out.

xoxo

Gossip Girl.

--

**AN: I hope you guys didn't think that I made Chuck too mushy, but I think that Chuck wanting to be a good dad is really cute…and I couldn't resist. X)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl"

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

When she woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember exactly where she was. She knew right away that she wasn't at home, and she was fairly certain that she hadn't stayed over at Serena's the night before. When the body next to her let out a moan of annoyance, she realized that she had stayed the night at Chuck's.

She had no idea where their relationship stood after the events of yesterday and last night. After leaving her house, just a little bit happier then when they had both arrived inside of it, they had taken the subway to a little town outside of Manhattan so that they wouldn't be spotted by Gossip Girl and her incredibly annoying spies. They had spent the afternoon window shopping, she had resisted the urge to buy anything because she wanted to wait until a) her parents knew and didn't freak out when they saw 500 baby clothes being racked up on their credit card bill and b) until she knew the sex of the baby and could color co-ordinate the clothing and the bedroom. Chuck had just rolled his eyes when she had explained her reasoning, arguing that no matter what the sex was, their baby would be the hottest baby in Manhattan since their own births.

She untangled herself from Chuck's limbs and climbed out of the bed, stretching and heading into the shower to take a relaxing shower. Well…that had been the plan until a naked Chuck Bass had entered the shower behind her, dragging all of her thoughts of a relaxing shower to the back of her mind.

--

After the two of them had gotten showered and dressed, they had gone downstairs to wait for Chuck's driver to bring them to school. They both knew that showing up to school together would be very shocking, especially since they hadn't had the chance to speak with Nate yet. She would have walked to school but they had spent so much time in the shower that they no longer had time to go to school separately, they had no choice but to show up together and deal with the consequences.

--

**From: **

**To: **

Hey Nate, do you think we could meet up after school? Send me an IM if it's okay for you.

--

**NathanielArchibald: **yeah it's fine. Whtsup?

**BlairWaldorf: **it's nothing, I'll tell you after school.

**NathanielArchibald**: okay, love you B.

**NathanielArchibald:** …B?

--

**CharlesBass: **Hey Nate. I need to talk to you ASAP!

**NathanielArchibald:** Victrola tonite? B and I are talking 4.

**CharlesBass: **Oh, okay. I'll msg you later for times or whatever.

--

"Why didn't you tell me you IM'd Nate" he asked

"I don't know, I thought you knew what I was doing" she responded, shaking her hair out of her eyes. He pushed one of the fallen curls behind her ear and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I must have IM'd him right after you did. He said he was meeting you tonight, I just told him I'd message him later…but I probably wont if he's as mad as I think he's going to be"

"True" she said, entwining her hand in his as they got into his limo. She settled back into the seat and couldn't help but flash back to their first night together…in this very limo.

_--_

"_I thought you wanted it to be special" he said, trying to breathe while she planted kisses all over his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt._

"_You're special, and I'm special." She whispered, as she slowly slipped the slip off of her shoulders and allowed it to pool on the floor of the limo. "How much special do you need?"_

He opened his mouth to say something else, but she silenced him by covering his mouth with her own and kissing him passionately.

_--_

When they arrived at the school she could feel everyone's eyes on them as they stepped out of the limo and the driver pulled away. She felt as if everyone knew that she was pregnant and that she and Chuck were together…but of course they didn't, and everyone looked away and went back to what they had been doing previously. She couldn't help but sigh in relief as she heard Chuck chuckling beside her as they approached their group of friends, where Dan was looking very relieved and Serena was looking at them like they were crazy. They probably _were_ crazy, but if this was crazy…if being with Chuck was crazy…then she never wanted to be sane again.

--

**Spotted: B **and **C **arriving at school…together? The two were spotted walking very closely together all day, as if he was trying to protect her. Do tell **C**, what are you trying to protect her from?

**N **was spotted grinning happily at a beautiful girl…a beautiful girl that was not his supposed girlfriend **B**.

I don't know about you, but I want to know what's going on. Is **S** really pregnant? Is **B **dating **N **or **C**? And what _is_ little **J **doing with **N**, we always thought that she and **E** would make a cute couple…

I am going to get to the bottom of this, you know I will.

xoxo

Gossip Girl

--

Blair looked up from the magazine that she was reading when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and was greeted by Nate's smiling face. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips but she moved her head at the last second so that his lips landed on the side of her face. He frowned a little and sat down on the bed next to her, attempting to grasp her hand in his. The shock and hurt on his face showed when she stood up and faced him, pacing in front of him, muttering under her breath.

Nate had never seen her look so stressed, not even when she had heard that Serena was returning. For some reason he was feeling a certain amount of dread about the conversation that she wanted to have with him. He felt that something wasn't right, that something hadn't been right between them…and she wanted to have it out. _She probably wants to freak out at you about the Jenny thing_. He thought to himself, preparing himself for her jealous ramblings. It wasn't that he didn't like…or love Blair, it was just that being with her was so…demanding. She needed to know how you felt when and why you felt it, it was hard to keep up with and he didn't like having to meet such high expectations.

"Look if this is about Jenny…" he said trailing off as he saw her roll her eyes at him and continue pacing.

"No, this doesn't have anything to do with that little wannabe, trust me. I really don't care what she wants to do as long as she doesn't get in my way. I need to tell you something…but you can't freak out and you can't yell and you can't tell anyone anything that I may disclose to you in the next 120 seconds." He looked at her blankly and she took that as a sign to carry on. "Right, well, anyway. I really should have told you this awhile ago but…well I never expected that the events of that night would ever have any long time effect on my life…but here I am!"

He opened his mouth to say something but she continued prattling on, as if she had forgotten that he was there.

"Who would have thought that stripping on stage at Victrola, sleeping with Chuck in his limo, secretly dating Chuck before dumping him at cotillion and then hooking up with you to get back at him would end up like this" she muttered to herself, completely forgetting that he was in the room,

He felt his mouth drop as his brain tried to process everything she had just said. _She stripped on stage at Victrola? She slept with Chuck?!...SHE DATED CHUCK!?_

"What?!" He yelled, standing up and storming towards the door, not wanting to listen to anymore of what she had to say.

"Nate wait!" she called out, running to stand in front of the door before he could walk out. "I'm not done. Please let me finish" he stood there, fuming as she searched for the words to explain why she had done what she had done.

"I asked you if you loved me, and you didn't say_ anything_" She said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"You hurt me more than you will ever know when you didn't try to stop me from leaving. I went to Victrola and for the first time in my life, I felt free. So you know what? I did something that the old Blair Waldorf would never do, I got up on that stage and I had a good time, I had fun for the first time in…well I don't know how long." She took a deep breath and continued. "The way he looked at me…it was different than the way I've seen him look at conquests before. He was looking at me as if I was the only person in the room, he made me feel beautiful and…loved."

"Right… loved. Chuck has no idea what the word love even means. For you to think that he loves you…you must be seriously delusional" Nate scoffed. She ignored him and continued on.

"That night in the limo, it wasn't about sex, for either of us. He made sure that I was comfortable and that I was sure about everything we were doing, something that you most definitely did not do at the cotillion" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Not like it mattered, considering you sure as hell weren't a virgin anyway" he said angrily.

"…and you know what?" she said, choking on the tears. "I told him that we couldn't be together, the day of my seventeenth birthday. You want to know why? I told him we couldn't be together because you and I were supposed to be together, because you were my boyfriend and you loved me, and you would never hurt me. He told me that you would hurt me, he warned me that you were going to disappoint me time and time and again, and guess what, before the clock struck twelve you had already disappointed me because you were out gallivanting around with Jenny!"

"I thought you said Jenny had nothing to do with this!"

"She doesn't!" Blair screamed back at him. "I'm just saying that you forgot about my birthday, which proved to me that you were not the guy for me, and he was there and he knew what he wanted. He wanted me, even though _you _didn't. So we continued seeing each other. Sure, I might have gone to the cotillion with you, but every time you looked at me, touched me, I was wishing it was him. He manipulated you into punching Carter, we both know that, and I was angry that he hadn't even considered how it would upset me. So I did the one thing that I knew would hurt him without fail, I slept with his best friend. You of all people should know about sleeping with the best friend, right Nate?" she sneered at him.

"So you slept with me…just to get back at Chuck? Hm, that's kind of fitting, especially since you only slept with him in the first place because you were mad at me over our break up."

"Oh please" she scoffed, "Don't even flatter yourself, Nate. There is nothing between us, it's been over for a long time and I've been fighting to keep it alive but I'm done, I don't want to fight for it." She walked away from the door and went back to sit on the bed. He stood there, fury wracking his body. He turned around to face her, his eyes darkening in anger…but it wasn't her he was glaring at, it was Chuck's reflection in the mirror, leaning against the door frame smirking at Nate in amusement.

--

He smirked at Nate, truly hating his best friend for the first time ever. He was tempted to say something, but he decided that he wouldn't stoop to Nate's level. He just turned around and walked away, not aware that Nate was following him. He wasn't aware of Nate's presence until he heard Blair's frightened scream from behind as he whirled around and was bashed in the face by Nate's fist. He stumbled backwards and onto the side walk as Nate loomed over him, pressing him into the wall of Blair's town house.

"I could kill you" Nate seethed as his arm cut off Chuck's air way. He gasped for breath and pushed Nathaniel off of him, suddenly regretting declining the invitation to go running with Nate and his father. He knew that if they were to get into a physical fight, it was very unlikely that he would win against Nate, who played a lot of sports and worked out regularly. He didn't work out and he didn't play sports, the only reason he stayed in shape was probably because a specific healthy extra curricular activity that he partook in quite often. He dodged Nate's punches and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. He was only too aware of Blair screaming at Nate to stop hurting him, but he didn't have time to dwell on it if he didn't want Nate to pound his head into the cement.

Finally he was able to throw his best friend, well…now ex best friend off of him and hurry over to Blair's side, wrapping an arm around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He wiped a trail of blood away from his lip and winced as his ribs throbbed inside of him.

"Just leave, Nate" he said stoically.

"No." Nate said stubbornly, not wanting to give up on the 'love of his life'. "I need her, she's mine"

"If she was yours, she never would have slept with me in the first place" Chuck shot back, getting very annoyed very quickly.

"She'll get tired of you. Once she realizes that you'll never commit to her, never be willing to settle down, she will leave you, and I'll be in the wings, waiting." He said, smiling at him with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Sure Nate" Chuck replied with a smirk as he turned around, not realizing that Blair hadn't followed behind him. She was standing in front of Nate, close enough to kiss him if she really wanted to, but he knew that she wouldn't do that to him, not with everything that was going on between them.

"Chuck and I are committed for life, Nathaniel" he heard her say, flinching as he heard her call Nate Nathaniel. She only used his full name when she was extremely pissed off. "Unlike you, Chuck knows what he wants and how to get it, he wont leave me…not now"

"Yes he will, he will never commit, we both know it." He replied, catching a subtle look that his two former friends were exchanging. He looked at Chuck in confusion as he noticed that Chuck's gaze was focused on Blair's abdomen…and that's when he finally clued in.

"Wow. Someone call lifetime, the queen got herself knocked up" he could feel Blair glaring at him but he really didn't care. He turned around and walked away, slamming the door to the taxi that had been waiting for him to get inside of it.

As Blair and Chuck walked inside, he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief.

"Well that went well" he said, smiling weakly as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yes, grand. Can't wait until we have to tell Eleanor" she said sarcastically.

"Tell me what?"

--

**AN: **ahaha. To tell the parents or not to tell the parents…that is the question!

--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl"

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

_As Blair and Chuck walked inside, he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief._

"_Well that went well" he said, smiling weakly as she rolled her eyes at him._

"_Oh yes, grand. Can't wait until we have to tell Eleanor" she said sarcastically._

"_Tell me what?"_

--

"That Chuck and I are dating" she blurted out, inwardly screaming at herself as she said it. She could feel Chuck stiffen beside her as Eleanor froze on the stairs, her mouth forming an "O" shape as she stared at the two teens in front of her.

"So the sounds of you and…Charles…dating, were what I heard outside?" she asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow at her daughter who was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Well technically what you heard was the sound of dear Nathaniel reacting to the news of our…courtship" Chuck said, frowning as he felt Blair elbow him in the ribs. He doubled over, planting his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" she said quickly, having forgotten that he and Nate had just moments earlier been rolling around outside.

"I'm fine" he wheezed, righting himself as he saw Eleanor giving him and Blair a once over. She cocked her head to the side, as if she was deep in thought, nodded and turned around and went back up the stairs. Blair gave Chuck a wide eyed glance, and followed her mother up the stairs, giving Chuck the signal to stay downstairs while she spoke with her mother. She didn't plan on telling Eleanor about the pregnancy, but she did want to know why she hadn't suffered an inquisition like she had suffered when she had informed her about Nate when they had started dating.

"_Mom, Dad, you know Nate right? Nate Archibald, Howard's son." Blair said nervously, playing with her hands that were sitting in her lap. Nate was sitting beside her, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else on the planet as they sat in the living room, facing her mother and father who were looking at her strangely. They probably found it weird that she was formally introducing them to Nate, considering they had known him practically his whole life, considering that they all used to play together when they were little. She, Nate, Serena and Chuck had all gone to the same daycare and had originally bonded over their love of the sandbox. _

"_Well yes, Blair…of course we know Nathaniel. You have been hanging out with him since you were little" her father said, giving her a strange look as she continued to figit with her hands._

"_Well I just thought the two of you should be re-introduced" she said, her words flying out of her mouth way faster than they should have. "Since he is my boyfriend now"_

"_He's your WHAT?" Harold cried, standing up as Eleanor stood up as well. She could feel Nate cowering beside her, scared of her parents. If she wasn't their daughter, there was a very good chance that she woud be scared of them too._

"_Nate I want to talk to you in the other room" her father had said, dragging Nate into the kitchen and leaving a fourteen year old Blair alone with her irate mother._

"_How long?"_

"About 3 months" Blair said nervously.

"_Do his parents know?"_

"Yes"

"Do they approve?"

"Yes"

"Have you had sex?"

"MOTHER!"

"Okay fine. Have you kissed him?"

"Uh…yes."

"…_more than kissed?"_

"Mom!"

"I need to know these things Blair. I don't want you to end up as a teenage mother you know, you are better than that. You are destined for big things and I don't want any…entanglements, distracting you"

"Yes mother, I know. Yale wouldn't except anything less, and that's where I plan on going" She said, sitting up a little straighter.

"_Good girl, we'll talk about this more later. Your father and I are going out for the evening. Do behave"_

_She had just nodded, wondering how Nate's conversation with her father had gone._

Nate never had told her how that conversation had gone; it was kind of an unspoken agreement that they would never discuss telling their parents, ever. She knew that something was up with her mother; it was very unlike her to say nothing. She followed her mother into the upstairs and stood in front of her, waiting for the oncoming speech.

"Do you need anything dear?" her mother asked as she picked up her book and opened it up. Blair looked down at her, stunned that no inquisition was coming.

"Why didn't you ask me a thousand questions? Especially since it's…Charles" She knew that her mother didn't like nicknames so she figured it would be in her best interest to address Chuck by his real name.

"Charles is a lovely boy" her mother said, not looking up from her book. "I don't see why you expected I would be shocked; I knew that sooner or later you would come to me about him."

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling her face pale.

"Did you honestly think that I didn't know about that website? Gossip Girl is it? I may be…older…but that doesn't mean that I am completely out of touch. I know what he's done, and with who, but I've also seen the way that he looks at you when he thinks that no one is watching. It's obvious that he's in love with you, even if the two you aren't ready to admit it yet" Eleanor leaned forward as Blair felt like she was going to pass out.

"Do tell…is Serena really pregnant?" Eleanor asked, looking ultimately curious. Blair's mouth opened and closed, she was unable to form words. She turned around and hurried out of the room, down the stairs, and past Chuck, hoping that he would take the hint and follow her.

When they got outside she turned around to look at him, looking horrified He turned her around and pressed his mouth to hers passionately.

"What was that for?" she asked, unable to stop grinning at him as he moved one of her curls behind her ear.

"To get your mind off of whatever it is that has you so horrified. Come on, we'll go to the palace and you can tell me what Eleanor said on the way" she nodded and they got into his limo, unaware of the click of a camera phone coming from behind them.

"Apparently my mother reads gossip girl" she said to him after the limo had pulled away from her house.

"Wait…what?" he had no idea where that had come from…but if her mother read gossip girl….oh no. How could he ever look Eleanor in the eye when she knew…well pretty much everything and everyone that he had done? He had never felt more mortified, and the horror showed on his face as Blair's face mirrored the emotions he was feeling.

"Oh god, do you think all parents read Gossip Girl?" he said, feeling sickened.

"Ugh, who knows…" she was cut off mid thought by a vibration coming from her purse. She saw Chuck reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his vibrating phone as she flipped hers open. When she saw what was on the screen, her heart began to sink.

--

**Spotted: N and C were seen practically killing each other on the ground outside of our favorite B's home while B attempted to convince them to stop. Words were exchanged and I'm sure I heard the word mistake being thrown around. What was your mistake B? Hooking up with C? Hooking up with N? Hooking up with them both? Something's going down between our three favorite people in the UES, and I get the feeling that it is far from over.**

**From the glint in C's eye, I'd say N better prepare for a war because if what we saw is the truth, B and the devil himself are teaming up. Hell hath no fury like former friends scorned.**

--

The message had been from earlier, and she realized that there was a second message in her inbox.

--

**..and it just keeps getting better!**

**I spy with my little eye something that's heating up in the UES. If you don't know what I'm talking about, obviously you weren't around our favorite queen's home just minutes ago. Yes, we're finally confirming the news that has been circulating around everyone's pretty little heads for days.**

**B and C are officially an item…either that or they've decided to reinvent the whole 'friends with benefits' thing that went out two seasons ago.**

**For two people who claim to be so private, they really aren't good at keeping things on the down low.**

**Enjoy it while it lasts B, we all know that C isn't one for commitment.**

**I for one am interested in how this movie ends, here's to hoping that they actually make it past the first act.**

**You know you love me.**

**xoxo, gossip girl.**

**--**

She blinked rapidly, astonished at how careless they had really been. It wasn't that they had planned to keep it a secret or anything, it was just happening so…fast. She clutched her stomach as she felt an intense pain creeping up on her.

"Chuck" she managed to gasp, as the blackness engulfed her.

**AN: **ah I am evil. X)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Three

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl"

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

_It wasn't that they had planned to keep their relationship a secret or anything, it was just happening so…fast. She clutched her stomach as she felt an intense pain creeping up on her._

"_Chuck" she managed to gasp, as the blackness engulfed her._

--

"We've got a 17 year old pregnant female about five or six weeks along, with some trauma to the stomach. She passed out before we got there, and has been in out of consciousness for the last twenty minutes" the ambulance driver said to the ER doctor when they arrived at the hospital. Chuck was pushed into the ER waiting room as Blair was wheeled inside the ER and the doors closed behind her.

He had never felt so helpless, or so scared. He couldn't even imagine how devastating it would be to lose Blair or their unborn baby; he didn't understand how his life could have changed so drastically these past few weeks.

He had been Chuck Bass, known womanizer and overall complete jackass. No one liked him, and he was only good to supply you with drugs or to supply you with pleasure. It was what he was good at it and he was happy to deliver. But something inside of him changed when Blair Waldorf came to him that night at Victrola. There was something about her, something that he had always pushed far far away while she had been dating Nate that attracted him to her. She wasn't like all of the other girls he had slept with. She was your perfect example of a girl who had it all, but yet she was never happy. He knew she was never happy, but when they had spent the night with her…she had seemed genuinely happy. Of course things hadn't gone like he had planned concerning her as well. He had planned on forgetting the whole thing had happened, pushing back the feelings that he had felt towards her but he couldn't. Now every time he looked at her all he could think about were the little things that he had learned about her over the years.

It was when he had purchased that necklace for her on the day of her eighteenth birthday that he realized that what he was feeling for Blair Waldorf was something that couldn't be pushed away and forgotten about. He was falling in love with her, and his feelings refused to be pushed away.

He had been in love with Blair Waldorf…he still was in love with her. He knew that if something happened to her…he would never be the same.

He sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours, but it was really only minutes before he realized that he should have called Serena. Mentally slapping himself on the head for forgetting to call Blair's best friend, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number, preparing for Serena's guaranteed annoyance that he hadn't called earlier.

"What do you want Chuck" Serena snapped as she picked up the phone. She was currently having supper with her mother and Chuck's father, Eric conveniently having an appointment at the Ostroff center and Chuck not showing up meant that she had to endure the dinner by herself. "You were supposed to be here for dinner, and you didn't show up. Why am I not surprised? I even tried calling Blair to see why you weren't coming, and I got her voicemail. Were you too busy screwing to answer the phone?" He could tell Serena was really annoyed that she was forced to endure one of Lily's "family" dinners, but he didn't have time to listen to it.

"We were coming, but there was an accident." He said quickly, not giving Serena enough time to say anything before he continued speaking. "Blair and her mother were talking about something, and with all the stress from Nate…being Nate, she blacked out. I'm at the hospital"

"Oh my god, poor Blair" Serena said, starting to sob. "I'll be right there. Wait! What about the baby?" Chuck didn't know what to say, because he didn't really know anything and Serena took his silence as a bad thing and started to ramble frantically, forgetting that she was still sitting at the supper table with a shocked Lily and Bart staring at her. "How is the baby Chuck?!"

"I don't know" he shouted, resisting the urge to throw something. "Just get down here" and with that he snapped the phone closed and leaned back in the chair with his eyes closed, praying for the first time in a really long time that everything would be okay.

_Don't let me lose them too_

_--_

Serena flipped her phone closed and got up from the table, and rushed out of the room, only stopping to grab her coat and her mother's car keys before bolting out of the hotel, ignoring the protests from her mother and Chuck's father as she took off.

She knew that Blair would be really angry about spilling the truth to Lily and Bart before she could tell them, but when she had been talking to Chuck she had gotten carried away with the conversation and had completely forgot where she was sitting and with whom. Now she would have to deal with the repercussions, well technically Blair and Chuck would…but either way, none of that mattered.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot, and turned off her car before sprinting into the ER waiting room. When she stumbled into the waiting room she saw Chuck sitting by himself, leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed. She would have thought that he was sleeping if his leg hadn't been tapping up and down impatiently as he waited for news on Blair. She went over and sat next to him, not saying anything. She felt a vibration in her pocket and winced as she saw what the message said. _I really hate that woman_

--

**Gossip Girl here.**

**As if the rumors going around about B and C weren't hot enough earlier, let's throw a hospital visit into the mix. When C's limo stopped moving earlier, we assumed that the two were having a hot rendezvous, but all of those thoughts were interrupted when an ambulance showed up on the scene. Sure B is hot, but did she make C's heart latterly stop? Turns out it wasn't C at all, it was B that they carted up into the limo with a very worried looking C climbing in back.**

**There's something here that were missing, I'm sure of it…and it must be serious if it had S breaking many speed limits as she sped to them about an hour later.**

**There really is never a dull moment on the UES, now is there?**

**You know you love me.**

**xoxo, gossip girl.**

**--**

When Chuck felt his phone vibrating in his pocket he didn't even check to see who it was. He could tell by the disgusted look on Serena's face that it had been another text message from Gossip Girl, whom apparently had nothing better to do with her time then to follow around the popular people. He would find it really amusing if it wasn't his life that she was dedicated to exposing. He pulled his phone and gave it to Serena. She knew that he wanted her to delete all the messages from Gossip Girl, he didn't need to be reminded about the events of tonight, no matter what the outcome was.

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Every once in awhile_

_We all need someone to hold onto_

_Just like a helpless child_

He couldn't help but burst out laughing when he heard the song that was playing over the loudspeaker. He wasn't even that surprised really, the song seemed to haunt him, following him around. The song had been playing that night at the masquerade ball when he had first noticed that there was something different about Blair. That song had played at Victrola when they were leaving the club to get into his limo. The song had also made an appearance at the cotillion and at Blair's seventeenth birthday party. The song had even been playing on someone's ipod sitting next to him when he had seen Blair kissing Nate outside of the school that day. It was always there, he couldn't escape it.

_Can you whisper in my ear?_

_Let me know it's alright_

_It's been a long time coming down this road_

_And now I know what I've been waiting for_

_And like a lonely highway I'm trying to get home_

_Ooh love's been a long time, coming._

He could feel the moisture building up in his eyes as his mind flashed back to many memories of Blair and himself. Some of them were recent but a lot of them were of the two of them when they were little, fighting about little things that had seemed so big then.

_You can look for a lifetime_

_You can love for a day_

_You can think you got everything_

_Everything is nothing when you throw it away_

He wasn't going to cry. He was Chuck Bass, there was no way he was going to cry over a girl.

_When you look in my eyes_

_I have it all once again_

But she wasn't just a girl, she was a girl.

_It's been a long time coming down this road_

_And now I know what I've been waiting for_

_And like a lonely highway I'm trying to get home_

_Ooh love's been a long time, coming._

He hated that it had taken him this long to realize it.

_Didn't know I was lost until you found me_

_Didn't know I was blind but now I see_

There was no way he could live without her.

_Can you whisper in my ear?_

_Let me know it's alright_

He was Chuck fucking Bass, why was he sitting down and waiting? The girl he loved was hurt, and they weren't telling him anything.

_It's been a long time coming down this road_

_And now I know what I've been searching for_

He got up, startling Serena as he marched over to the front desk and loomed over it, staring the secretary straight in the eye.

_It's been a long long highway and now I see_

"I need to know how she is, I'm done waiting"

_Ooh love's been a long time, _

"y-yes Mr. Bass" the secretary said quickly, as she picked up a phone and said something into it.

_Oh been a long time_

He heard a door swing open and he turned around to look at the doctor whom had exited from it, whose face looked solemn.

_Loves been a long time coming._

He felt his stomach lurch as he took in the doctor's appearance. He looked haggard and…troubled

Oh no. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not again.

The doctor was wearing the same expression that the doctors had been wearing when they had told a ten year old Chuck and his father that there mother had died.

_Not again! _

**AN: Cliffhanger! Just so you guys know, Blair is NOT DEAD. I would not do that to Chuck, not now and not ever. Well. Not now anyway xP **

**I would also like to know that I have no medical training and I was just guessing on what they said when a patient arrived based on the couple seasons of Grey's Anatomy that I watched. Any medical lingo that I attempt to use will probably be incorrect**

**The song from this chapter is 'Long Time Coming' by Oliver James!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Three

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl"

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

_He felt his stomach lurch as he took in the doctor's appearance. He looked haggard and…troubled _

_Oh no. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not again._

_The doctor was wearing the same expression that the doctors had been wearing when they had told a ten year old Chuck and his father that there mother had died._

_**Not again! **_

--

Unfortunately, yet fortunately at the same time, the doctor walked away from Chuck and down the hallway into the second waiting room, where some other family would be mourning the loss of a loved one. However, he didn't have time to deal with that because another doctor came out through the doors and he recognized him as one of the doctors that had been there when Blair had been wheeled into the ER. Doctor Cullen, he thought his name had been. When Dr Cullen started approaching the spot where Chuck was currently standing, he felt Serena come stand beside him, grasping his arm tightly. He knew that she was just as worried about Blair and the baby as he was, but he didn't have time to think about how Serena was feeling, he needed to know how Blair was, he needed to know that she was okay.

"Mr. Bass, I presume?" the doctor asked, looking as if he was really amused at something. Chuck resisted the urge to reach out and strike the doctor, who couldn't be any older than his early twenties. He looked old enough to be going to high school with them, and he found it hard to believe that this guy had completed four years of med school and at least a couple years of residency. He shook his thoughts from his mind as he focused on the one thing that mattered, Blair.

"That would be me" he said smoothly, ignoring the look that the doctor was giving him. It was weird, but he somehow felt that the doctor was able to read his mind, but he s hook it off and focused on what the man in front of him was saying.

"Well there are a few things that I can't tell you since neither one of you is legally related to Miss. Waldorf but I can tell you that she will be fine and that she collapsed due to stress. It only took as long as it did to contact you because her parents had to be informed first and it took awhile to get in contact with her father.

"Can we see her?" Chuck asked before Serena could open her mouth. The doctor looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by a very annoyed Waldorf being wheeled out in a wheelchair.

"I am fine" she said as she frowned at the orderly who was pushing her in the chair. "I can walk, I'm pregnant not crippled" and with that she jumped out of the chair and walked over to Chuck, whom had rushed away from the doctor and grabbed Blair by the wrist.

"Does she need to do anything specific?" Chuck asked.

"I think she should spend the rest of the week-end resting but she should be perfectly fine to go to school on Monday."

Before Blair could say anything Chuck had scooped her up in his arms, thanked the doctor for his time and had walked out of the hospital with Serena following behind them in shock.

"Chuck! Put me down" Blair shouted as he carried her to where the limo was waiting. Chuck opened the door and set her down on the farthest seat before sliding in next to her and making room so that Serena could get in if she wanted to. Serena slid onto the seat as well and slammed the door shut, wincing as she saw Blair slap Chuck on the head.

"I am pregnant, not crippled! How many times do I need to say it" Chuck didn't say anything, he just sighed and muttered something about Blair needing her rest. They sat in silence until the limo reached the palace and it came time to go inside. Chuck insisted on carrying Blair but she insisted that she would be fine to walk to the elevator. After debating for a few minutes, Serena pushed the two of them into the hotel lobby and towards the elevator where she had Blair sit down, a sort of compromise. Blair allowed Chuck to carry her into his suite, mostly because the heel on her left shoe had broken off somewhere along the way.

--

Through out the entire weekend Blair had allowed Chuck to wait on her every whim, but now that it was Monday morning she was hoping that it was all over. That he would go back to being the Chuck Bass she knew and loved, most of the time, instead of the Chuck Bass that wanted to carry her everywhere. Luckily for her sanity, he seemed to be perfectly content with letting her walk on her own as they got ready for school. She grabbed her cell phone and turned it on, her mouth widening in shock as she realized that she had 25 messages and 17 missed calls. She wasn't really surprised, considering her phone had been turned off all weekend.

"_Oh look" she said, acid dripping from her voice, "yet another post from gossip girl, wondering when we are, and I quote 'going to resurface from hell'" _

"_She really needs to think of some new lines" he said absently as he thumbed through the most recent issue of ELLE, that Blair had insisted he read out loud to her because she had a headache. "Calling us evil and from hell? She's done that so many times that it isn't even entertaining anymore. Give me your phone"_

_She tossed it over to him and frowned when he turned it off and chucked it next to his on the nightstand._

"_Just you and me this weekend" he said, smiling at her as she smiled back_

"_okay, now finish reading that quiz. I really do want to know what my sexual fantasy is"_

"_So do I" he said with a smirk._

"Have you read the gossip girl texts yet?" She asked, wondering if they were even worth reading or if she should just delete them.

"No. why? What do they say?" he asked, sounding mildly curious. She shrugged and flipped open her phone, reading the texts out loud.

--

**Spotted: N and J sitting on the steps outside of her loft. He didn't look like he was too into the conversation though. What's wrong N? Not the girl you **_**want**_** to be talking to?**

**D and V were seen hanging out in central park, making fun of the poor dog watchers. Watch out V, someday that poor dog walker could be you. As for D, well let's just say that S won't be putting him in **_**that**_** dog house.**

**Speaking of S, she's still at the hospital with our very own B and C. Why? That's still unknown, but you know I'm going to figure it all out.**

**There's no crime that I can't solve, and you all know that I'm no Nancy Drew.**

**--**

**What do you get when you cross a Waldorf and a Bass?**

**Why don't we just ask N.**

**Turns out that N was keeping a little secret of his own. Turns out that there might be more to this story than every before. When B was saying goodbye to her father, N was saying a little goodbye of his own. Looks like B wasn't the one who screwed up the relationship, especially since N had been screwing all along.**

**We don't know who N was with but we do know where, and when it happened. I'm sure everyone remembers the Shepard wedding, I know I do.**

**Secrets never stay secrets for very long, you should know that by now.**

**xoxo, gossip girl.**

**--**

"Did you tell her?" Chuck said, eyes widening. She grinned at him and he smiled back, not one bit upset that Nate's private business had been aired instead of their for once.

--

**Oh. Em. Gee.**

**Gossip Girl here, and you will never believe what I've got to say.**

**Turns out our very own B has been hiding a bigger secret than we thought she was. B was seen being **_**carried**_** by C out of a hospital today.**

**You want to know why?**

**So do I.**

**--**

"She really needs to find a new hobby" Chuck murmured, looking for something under the bed.

"Looking for this?" she asked, holding up the scarf that he had been searching for. He grinned sheepishly and wrapped the scarf around her neck, using it to pull her towards him. He kissed her and before he knew what was happening she had pushed him back onto the bed and was straddling his waist.

"Don't you want to make your grand entrance at school? You know they're waiting for us." He said, although he really didn't want to get out of bed and go to school where they would be stared at all day. She must have felt the same way because she just shrugged her shoulders and kissed him again while unbuttoning his school sweater. "They waited all weekend, I'm sure they can wait another day"

--

**AN: I know this chapter is short but it's basically just a filler chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl"

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

"_She really needs to find a new hobby" Chuck murmured, looking for something under the bed._

"_Looking for this?" she asked, holding up the scarf that he had been searching for. He grinned sheepishly and wrapped the scarf around her neck, using it to pull her towards him. He kissed her and before he knew what was happening she had pushed him back onto the bed and was straddling his waist._

"_Don't you want to make your grand entrance at school? You know they're waiting for us." He said, although he really didn't want to get out of bed and go to school where they would be stared at all day. She must have felt the same way because she just shrugged her shoulders and kissed him again while unbuttoning his school sweater. "They waited all weekend, I'm sure they can wait another day"_

-

**Chapter Eight**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked her, looking into her eyes, as if he was sensing the uneasiness that was currently flowing through her. Having not showed up for school the day before, she knew that she would be the talk of the school through out the weeks to come, or until something as equally scandalous occurred. Unfortunately for her, the whole "Nate cheated on Blair" scandal wasn't as severe as she had hoped it would be. Sure it was worth talking about, but it was nothing compared to her supposed relationship with Chuck and impromptu stay in the hospital. She took a deep breath and gathered a blank look on her face, preparing herself for the stares and whispers that would come when she got out of the limo that the two of them were currently sitting in.

"Nope" she said, not looking at him but picking up her bag from the floor of the limo. "…but I have to be, so let's just get it over with" he rolled his eyes and nodded as he got out of the limo. She got out after him and couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. Everyone on campus was looking away from them, and towards the phones in their hands, and they had totally missed their grand entrance. Part of her was annoyed that they had caused her to worry over nothing, but another part of her was curious as to what exactly had caused them to be so distracted. She felt a vibration in her pocket and she un-pocketed her phone and was shocked at the image that was assaulting her eyes.

She could hear someone screaming and it took a few seconds for her to realize that she was the one screaming. Alerted to her presence by her scream, everyone in the courtyard turned to stare at her, mouths dropping open.

The tears burned in her eyes as the message burned itself inside of her mind and refused to leave.

--

**OMFG!!**

If you thought that the news about **B** and **C** and the mysterious hospital stay was scandalous, wait until you get a hold of this one!

Let's put it this way…turns out our favorite golden boy, **N**, was tired of being golden, and tired of being the brunt of the joke. Seems like our favorite queen of the Upper East Side has a few more problems that we originally thought she had, the ability to keep her legs closed being one of them. Two guys in one week? Looks like someone forgot to tell her that slut is out, not that it was ever "in" in the first place.

Good luck **B**, I know you're going to need it.

You know you love me, xoxo. Gossip Girl

--

He could feel everyone's eyes trained on them, and for a second he contemplated shoving Blair back into the limo and driving them straight to the airport, Monaco was a great place for escaping. However, from past experience, he was well aware that running away would not allow them to get rid of the messes that they were in; it just gave them time to intensify. He knew that if they took off now, things would get much worse, and she didn't need any more stress in her life, that was for sure. He looked over at her and could see the tears gathering in her eyes, it was then that he cursed gossip girl, and Nate by extension, and vowed to bring both of them down. Unfortunately for Nate, he had chosen that exact moment to enter the courtyard, completely oblivious to the looks that everyone was throwing at Blair and Chuck. He was so oblivious that he hadn't even noticed Chuck storming towards him until the he was pressed up against the wall, chuck's hand holding him up by the scruff of his neck as he gasped for air.

"Nathaniel" Chuck growled, fury radiating from his eyes, "I could kill you, I should kill you" he pressed harder as Nate struggled to free himself but was unable to. Chuck felt someone coming up from behind him, trying to pry him off of Nathaniel, but he elbowed them away. He realized that doing this in the court yard was probably not the best idea, and he let go of his former best friend who slumped to the ground, gasping for breath. He scowled down at him, and with walked away, but not before whispering one last thing. "Pathetic".

Unbeknownst to Nate, someone else had seen the confrontation, and she couldn't help but grin wickedly at the sudden turn of events. She had been waiting for something like this to happen, something to anger one of the power couples' 'best friends' that would give her easy access to them. It couldn't have gotten any simpler, because she knew that Nate would be very eager to help her dethrone Chuck and Blair. She grinned wickedly and turned away from the school and walked towards the park. There was a time for everything, and right now…she needed a plan.

--

After he had walked away, Chuck looked around for Blair when he realized that she was no longer standing by the limo. She was standing on the steps with Serena, talking to her friends. She saw Penelope, one of the girls who had always dutifully followed Blair around like a little lost puppy dog, say something to her and walk away, swiftly followed by Katy and Is. He was shocked, he knew that the two wonder twins were often only hanging around with Blair because she was popular, but he had never actually thought that they would desert her when she needed them the most. He saw that Blair was talking to Jenny, and he was surprised to say the least when the two girls embraced each other, to Penelope's displeasure. He approached the group and sidled up the Blair, wrapping his arms around her thin waist while Jenny looked revolted and Serena just rolled her eyes.

"What did I miss?" he asked, ignoring the strange looks that Dan was shooting at him.

"Oh you know; the end of life as I know it" Blair said with a sigh as she leaned back in Chuck's arms. He kissed the top of her head and Serena rolled her eyes once again.

"Okay I'm sorry, but this is way too creepy" Dan said, speaking up for the first time. "The guy almost rapes my sister and now he's boyfriend of the year? Way too bizarre for me"

"It's the Upper East Side" Chuck drawled, looking at him as if he was an idiot, "we're living breathing examples of dysfunction, deal with it" Dan scowled at him and Chuck resisted the urge to burst out laughing, it was way too fun and way too easy to torture him.

"Everyone is staring at me" Blair said quietly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to consume her. Sure she acted tough on the outside, but the truth was, she hated unnecessary attention. She didn't mind it if people were staring at her because she was popular or beautiful, but she hated being stared at, being judged. She couldn't withstand the stares of hundreds of people, it unnerved her. If this continued, she knew she was going to break down; a person can only take so much.

"Can you take me home?" she asked Chuck, not wanting to have to deal with the entire school talking about her all day. Chuck just nodded and said he would meet her by the limo in five minutes; he had to go tell the headmaster that he wasn't coming to class. He was technically on academic probation, and ditching school wasn't the best thing he could do to correct it.

"Oh B" Serena said, engulfing her friend in a hug. "You know they will find something else to talk about, they always do". All Blair could do was nod, because for some reason she had the feeling that things were not going to be getting any better any time soon.

**AN: Sorry it's so short; I just didn't really have any motivation to keep going on this chpt I guess. The next chapter is almost twice as long though xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl"

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

_**Previously on "Forever"**_

"_Oh B" Serena said, engulfing her friend in a hug. "You know they will find something else to talk about, they always do". All Blair could do was nod, because for some reason she had the feeling that things were not going to be getting any better any time soon._

--

**Chapter Nine**

_She was wandering through a deserted hallway; it was so quiet that she could hear her own panicked breathing as she walked through the hallway, peering into the doors as she passed by them. She could feel her panic intensifying as she passed by all of the doors and they all turned out to be empty, and finally, in the last room on her left, she heard some voices. With a sigh of relief she entered the room and stopped with a jolt when she realized what, and who, were inside._

"_Care for some wine?" Chuck, dressed like a mime, asked Nate, who was dressed like Conrad Birdie. Nate just shook his head and took a drink from a pink flask that he pulled out of the pocket of the girl next to him. The girl next to him, who turned out to be Jenny, was wearing a very short skirt and a very revealing bra, resembling someone who had spent a little too much time at the playboy mansion. She was giggling and laughing and practically sitting on Nate's lap. Serena was sitting next to Jenny, wearing a bright yellow dress and large white sunglasses, holding a baby that she was rocking to sleep. Dan was smiling down at the baby and taking pictures of everyone as they crowded around the baby. Blair tried everything she could think of to get them to notice her, but it was as if she didn't exist._

Blair woke up with a jolt, her breath coming in gasps as she struggled to understand what he dreams were trying to tell her. The last time she had ignored one of her dreams, she had ended up sleeping with both Chuck and Nate within the same week; something that had not worked out in her favor. She moaned as she realized how hellish school was going to be that day, having everyone stare at her ad talking about her like she was some two dollar hooker that they had passed on their way to school. She was still having trouble believing that Nate, someone she had been friends with for as long as she could remember, could want to hurt her this way. She almost felt bad for him, he had lost everything within a few moments; but that didn't excuse what he did. He had lost Jenny, the one person who still liked him despite everything he had done, he had lost Serena, the love of his life, he had lost Chuck, his best friend and he had lost Blair, the girl he had tried so hard to love but had been unable to. Yet she couldn't feel bad for him, not after all of the destruction he had caused.

She pulled herself out of bed and stood in front of her mirror, turning around from side to side, trying to decide whether or not she had gotten any bigger over night. She didn't look any bigger, not really anyway, her breasts looked a little fuller but other than that it wasn't clear that she was pregnant. She smiled slightly, at least no one in school knew about that little secret; Nate seemed to have decided that he had some dignity left. She went over to her closet and selected her clothes for the day, throwing them behind her and onto the bed while she rifled through her purse searching for her cell phone. She pulled it out, not bothering to check all the messages she had from gossip girl, and dialed Chuck's number, settling down onto the bed beside her clothes as she waited for him to pick up.

"Bass" Chuck said shortly, sounding as if he was preoccupied with something. Under any other circumstance, not counting the circumstance in which Chuck Bass was in a committed relationship and was expecting a baby with someone, she would have assumed that Chuck was in the middle of some kind of…extracurricular activity, but she knew that wasn't the case, he wouldn't do that to her.

"I thought you would still be asleep" she lied, unable to contain the smile that was lighting up her face. "I was just going to leave you a message".

"No you weren't" he replied, also smiling. "You were going to leave me an _angry_ message saying something along the lines of 'Charles Bass why didn't you pick up the phone? It could have been your pregnant hormonal girlfriend calling you to go get something for her and the baby! You do want to make this baby feel loved right? The baby won't feel loved if I don't feel loved!'" he said in a high pitched voice, mimicking his girlfriend. Blair fought the urge to laugh as she silently agreed that the message she would have left would have sounded very similar to that. He took her silence as her agreement and he chuckled, telling her that he would swing by and pick her up in an hour.

She had a quick shower and exited the bathroom, pulling her hair into a loose pony tail as she surveyed the clothes that she had chosen to wear earlier. For some reason, and she had no idea why, she felt that the clothes she had picked wouldn't be a suitable choice, so she consulted her closet once more, searching for the perfect outfit. After finding a suitable outfit, she slipped into her red Victoria's Secret underwear and modeled them in front of the mirror, for the first time in a really long time liking the image that was looking back at her. She hesitantly picked up the shirt hanging in her closet and held it up against her body, cocking her head as she tried to decide whether or not she should wear it. It was a shirt that Serena had given her last year for her birthday, it was Dolce and Gabbana but it was part of one of their funkier collections, much different than the classy selections Blair herself usually picked out. She paired the funky top with her black skirt she had gotten from Is for her birthday and leaned farther into her closet, looking for a pair of shoes that would match the outfit. She immediately regretted declining Dorota's offer to have her shoes color coordinated when she couldn't find the shoes she wanted to wear that matched the shirt. She gave up and grabbed the leather ankle boots, slid them on, grabbed her purse and her sunglasses and headed downstairs to wait for Chuck in the living room.

As she entered the living room she was startled to see that her mother was sitting in an arm chair, her eyes glued to the book that she was reading. It wasn't strange that Eleanor was reading, it was strange that Eleanor was actually home. Blair gave her mother a confused look and exited the building, smiling as she realized that Chuck's limo was already parked outside of her house. Without hesitation, she climbed into the limo and kissed her boyfriend good morning before settling into the seat.

"How bad is school going to be?" she asked cautiously, wondering if maybe she had been being dramatic earlier, and that things wouldn't be as bad as she thought they were.

"Oh, pretty good" Chuck said with a snigger, looking as if he had won the lottery. She looked at him inquisitively and he passed her his cell phone, which was open to an incoming message from gossip girl. She raised her eyebrows and took the phone and read the message.

**--**

**I guess someone forgot to tell N that the pot should never call the kettle black.**

**Spotted: N, **_everywhere._

**N **at the palace bar**  
N **at the Cerium bar**  
N **at Zing's Bar**  
N **at Victrola**  
N **at Zenoah Strip Club

**  
…and with a different girl, or two, each time.**

**I don't know who N thinks he is, but someone needs to tell the boy that only C puts the C in FUCK…well he used to anyway, and N just makes a fool of itself.  
**

**--**

"Oh wow" Blair said, her mouth hanging open in surprise, "I guess we've got nothing to worry about"

"Well, I wouldn't say we have nothing to worry about" Chuck said, glancing at her stomach quickly before looking back up at her face, "but at least we don't have to deal with a bunch of shit at school"

"So true" she said, leaning back in the limo as they arrived at the school. The two of them exited the limo and were pleasantly surprised when only one or two people, no one very high up on the social ladder, gave them disgusted looks. As far as things went, they were still the king and queen of the school, and that was all that really mattered to Blair. Of course, since everything with Blair and Chuck had been upstaged by Nate's antics, all of Blair's old 'friends' had returned to her side, but she knew better than to trust them, it was painfully obvious that they couldn't be trusted.

Chuck walked her to her classroom and gave her a kiss goodbye before he turned around and left the building, heading towards St. Jude's. On his way to class, he saw Nate, wearing what could quite possibly be the worst disguise ever, trying to slink into school without anyone noticing; he was failing horribly. Before everything that had happened between the two boys and Chuck, he might have felt sorry for his former friend, having to deal with the reprecautions of his 'wild night', but that was then, and as of right now; Chuck couldn't care any less. He walked by his former best friend and entered the school, un aware of Nate's calculating look of bitterness as he turned the corner.

***

After what seemed like an agonizingly long first class, Blair exited her History class feeling happier than she had felt in weeks. Now everything was out in the open, except for the pregnancy, and she felt like she didn't need to be on guard 24/7, that things were actually working out perfectly for her. She didn't want to think about what would happen in a few months time, right now she just wanted to focus on her happiness and her new found relationship with Chuck, until Serena rushed up to her and, once again, said the last thing that Blair wanted to hear.

"B, we've got a problem. We're having physicals today"

"Yeah, so?" Blair questioned, not understanding why Serena looked so distressed over a minor physical, it was something they had done every year since they were eleven, it wasn't as if it was a big deal. "We have one every year"

"Yes, and you have to find some way to skip it" Serena said, resisting to roll her eyes at her best friend, who was painfully oblivious as to what they tested for in the physical.

"Why?"

"Well, do you really want the whole school to find out about…well, you know" Serena said awkwardly, trying to keep her voice down in case anyone around them was listening in, trying to get the latest scoop.

"Oh my god"

"Yeah, oh my god seems like a good response" Serena said. If the situation was involving anyone but herself and her friends, it might have seemed funny….but this, this was not funny.

This physical could potentially ruin Blair's life, and Serena honestly didn't know if they would be able to find a way to get her out of it.

**AN: **muwauahahaha. Will the entire UES find out? You will find out next Wednesday!! =P

I'm sorry I can't update more often, but with school work and stuff it just isn't possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl"

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

_**Previously on "Forever"**_

"_B, we've got a problem. We're having physicals today"_

"Yeah, so?" Blair questioned, not understanding why Serena looked so distressed over a minor physical, it was something they had done every year since they were eleven, it wasn't as if it was a big deal. "We have one every year"

"_Yes, and you have to find some way to skip it" Serena said, resisting to roll her eyes at her best friend, who was painfully oblivious as to what they tested for in the physical._

"_Why?"_

"Well, do you really want the whole school to find out about…well, you know" Serena said awkwardly, trying to keep her voice down in case anyone around them was listening in, trying to get the latest scoop.

"_Oh my god"_

"Yeah, oh my god seems like a good response" Serena said. If the situation was involving anyone but herself and her friends, it might have seemed funny….but this, this was not funny.

_This physical could potentially ruin Blair's life, and Serena honestly didn't know if they would be able to find a way to get her out of it._

**--**

**Chapter Ten**

She could feel her breath quickening as her mind raced. The whole school had just stopped talking about her, well…for the most part; she didn't want them finding out about this, not yet anyway. She took a couple deep breaths and cursed under her breath, wracking her mind, trying to think of some way to get herself out of taking the physical. If she skipped now, rumors would go around about her trying to escape the physical for some unknown reason. She really only had two options, take the physical and trust that no one found out, or go home and tell her mom and convince her to write her a note excusing her from the physical.

…and that was when she remembered.

She was dating Chuck Bass, the same Chuck Bass who had somehow managed to escape taking the physical every year, without popping up on the radar of the administration. She felt like slapping herself for not thinking about it earlier, he _was_ Chuck Bass, if there was anyone who could get her out of the situation it was him. Serena looked at her, probably thinking that her friend had gone crazy since there was no logical reason as to why this information would cause Blair to smile, and asked her why she was smiling.

"I'm dating Chuck Bass" she said, with a smirk, as she turned around and headed outside and towards the entrance to St. Jude's. Serena just rolled her eyes and followed behind her friend, deciding that following Blair would be more fun than sitting in class pretending to pay attention. When they got to the door of St. Jude's, Blair pulled on the handle and was frustrated when it wouldn't budge. Of course they locked the doors during school hours, if you were stupid enough to skip they weren't just going to let you right back in, or let anyone off of the street in. After pouting for a few moments, Serena rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone.

"Lonely boy is not rescuing us" Blair said with a slight sneer. She may not hate Dan, or his relationship with Serena, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to be the one to rescue them. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly sent a text message to Chuck.

**Need 2 talk to you, outside 's**within a minute or so Chuck had texted her back.

**Okay, gotta distract Mr. Meling. be there in a few. xo**

While Blair and Serena waited for Chuck to come and let them in, Serena couldn't help but think back to a day where she and Chuck had waited outside these steps, a day that had been an eye opener into the life of her soon to be step-brother. The word step brother didn't make her cringe any more; after Chuck had turned himself around with Blair she had started to kind of warm up to him, almost to the point of liking. She had thought that the night that her mother had announced her engagement to Chuck's father would be one of the worst moments of her life but, surprisingly, it was turning out to be a pretty good arrangement for herself. But as for Chuck…she found that he wasn't as heartless as she had originally perceived him to be.

_Today was the first day back at school after Christmas break and Serena was tired already. She was running late for her first class, and since she wasn't paying attention, she had taken a completely wrong turn and had ended up at the entrance to St. Jude's instead of Constance Billard. When she looked up, seeing the St. Jude's sign, she groaned and turned around, running smack dab into someone. She looked up into the eyes of the person she had run into and was shocked at who was looking back at her. It was Chuck, well…at least it looked like someone who had been Chuck at one point or another. For someone whom had gone to Monaco on winter break, he definitely didn't look like it. He had no tan, and his eyes were red rimmed around the edges. It looked like he had lost weight and there was something in his eyes, something missing, but she didn't know what_

"Chuck…" she whispered, unable to believe that the person standing in front of her was the same womanizing, backstabbing, deceitful, Chuck Bass that they all knew. The teenager standing in front of her was like a hollow shell of the person he had used to be.

"Serena, you're blocking the school entrance…and what are you even doing here anyway? Brooklyn is never late for class, he takes the bus…remember?" Chuck snapped, avoiding eye contact with Serena.

"_I took a wrong turn" she said quietly, trailing off. "Are you okay? I mean…after…everything that happened"_

"_Nothing happened" Chuck snapped, "I am completely fine, and everything is completely fine" _

"_You don't look fine" Serena said, placing her hand on Chuck's shoulder, wincing internally as Chuck recoiled away from her, backing up. She could see the pain in his eyes reflecting back at her, she knew that the events of the cotillion had hurt him, even if he wasn't going to admit it._

"Just..." he ran his fingers through his hair, fighting back the emotions that were threatening to consume him. "Just leave me alone" and with those parting words, he walked briskly away from St. Jude's, regretting the decision to go to school that he had made that morning.

The door swinging open awakened Serena from her thoughts as Chuck opened the door and let the two of them inside. It probably would have been better, and more private, to talk outside, but they would never get back in if they went outside to talk. Blair explained the situation to Chuck who looked contemplative as he searched for a reason to get all three of them out of taking the physical. Serena couldn't help but notice the physical changes in Chuck's appearance since he had gotten back together with Blair. The weight that he had lost while in Monaco was starting to come back, and his skin didn't look so pale and sick looking. But the most obvious change in Chuck was his eyes. No more did they look so dull and void of life, but they were happy and alive again, as they were only when Blair was a present factor in his life. After a few minutes of Chuck's silent contemplation, he came to a conclusion.

"We fake your death"

"No" Blair said, rolling her eyes.

"We say you are allergic to nurses"

"Chuck, are you serious?" Serena asked, giving him a piercing look.

"No" he said with a sigh, "I'm just grasping at straws"

"Well…think!" Blair said, exasperated. "We do not need this to get out, not yet anyway"

"OH!" Chuck exclaimed after a few minutes of thinking. "When I decide I don't want to do the physical, I just have father call in and tell them that I'm out of town on business…but that isn't going to work for you now is it." When he saw the annoyed looks on the girls' faces, he continued on with his idea. "…you aren't going to like this, because it involves Lily"

"Involving my mom?!?" Serena practically screeched, causing Chuck to move back a step, afraid that she was going to hit him. "My mom already knows enough as it is, no definite details or anything but…she's one of Eleanor's best friends! She hasn't brought up the conversation that she and Bart overheard, probably since I haven't been home much lately, and I think its best that we don't say anything to her"

"…because you and I both know, that Lily would do anything for her children" Chuck said cautiously, as if he was afraid of revealing something. "She keeps secrets better than you know; I know she can be trusted."

Serena knew that Chuck was right, Lily would do anything to protect her children, and she had always considered Blair as part of the family. However, she wanted to know what Chuck knew about Lily keeping secrets…and what secret he was hiding.

**AN: **dun dun dunnn. What is chuck hiding? Will Lily help them hide the pregnancy? Will she help them out or turn them in? Plus, something's wrong with Serena…but what?

Find out in a week!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl"

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

_**Previously on "Forever"**_

_After a few minutes of Chuck's silent contemplation, he came to a conclusion._

"_We fake your death"_

"No" Blair said, rolling her eyes.

"We say you are allergic to nurses"

"Chuck, are you serious?" Serena asked, giving him a piercing look.

"_No" he said with a sigh, "I'm just grasping at straws"_

"Well…think!" Blair said, exasperated. "We do not need this to get out, not yet anyway"

"_OH!" Chuck exclaimed after a few minutes of thinking. "When I decide I don't want to do the physical, I just have father call in and tell them that I'm out of town on business…but that isn't going to work for you now is it." When he saw the annoyed looks on the girls' faces, he continued on with his idea. "…you aren't going to like this, because it involves Lily"_

"_Involving my mom?!?" Serena practically screeched, causing Chuck to move back a step, afraid that she was going to hit him. "My mom already knows enough as it is, no definite details or anything but…she's one of Eleanor's best friends! She hasn't brought up the conversation that she and Bart overheard, probably since I haven't been home much lately, and I think its best that we don't say anything to her"_

"…_because you and I both know, that Lily would do anything for her children" Chuck said cautiously, as if he was afraid of revealing something. "She keeps secrets better than you know; I know she can be trusted."_

_Serena knew that Chuck was right, Lily would do anything to protect her children, and she had always considered Blair as part of the family. However, she wanted to know what Chuck knew about Lily keeping secrets…and what secret he was hiding._

--

**Chapter Eleven**

As expected, Lily van der Woodsen had come to the rescue, and Blair, Chuck and Serena had been excused from classes for the next two days for 'a death in the family'. Chuck didn't even have to tell Lily the exact problem, he had just explained that there was a situation, and that they were all perfectly fine, but they needed to be excused from class for a couple days. Lily didn't ask any questions, she just called the school and made all the arrangements, trusting her children's judgment. Since the three teens had the day off, they decided that it would be a good idea to do some shopping, especially since Blair would soon need maternity clothes…and apparently so did Serena. Before the shopping trip they had gone to see the doctor in a town outside of the city, as to escape Gossip Girl's watchful eye. The clinic was in a more…isolated part of town, so Blair only agreed to submit to the clinic's pregnancy test if Serena herself took one as well, even if she wasn't pregnant. Chuck had been patiently waited in the waiting room, if by patient you meant reading four back issues of Cosmo girl, when he heard two bloodcurdling screams coming from the examination room. On impulse he ran into the room where the girls were being examined, images of the girls being massacred by serial killers poised as doctors running through his mind, and skidded to a halt when he realized that Serena and Blair were hugging each other tightly and shrieking, not screaming. It took him a few minutes to realize as to why they were screaming, but after a few seconds it was quite apparent as to what they were freaking out about.

"Oh my god, our kids are going to be best friends!" Blair squealed. She knew that being pregnant was not something that Serena would want to go through, I mean; no one really wants to be pregnant at seventeen, but she was glad that she wouldn't be going through it along. By the doctor's calculations, Blair was only a few weeks ahead of Serena and their children would be born around the same time. She would never admit it out loud, but she was also looking forward to seeing the horrified expression on Brooklyn's face when he realized that he was going to be a father at seventeen, he would probably pass out or suffer a severe stroke.

"Uh yeah" Serena replied, trying to wrap her head around the idea. It was crazy, insane! She couldn't be pregnant…she just couldn't be. She felt like laughing hysterically, astounded at the fact that she hadn't realized she was pregnant sooner. Pregnancy had been one of the few things constantly on her brain lately; she had even gone shopping for a test. Yet, she had never imagined that she would be pregnant at seventeen, and she had definitely never imaged herself _and_ Blair being pregnant at seventeen. She was horrified at the idea of having to tell Dan, he was going to be so shocked. Dan never reacted well to important things; he was too much of a worrier. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if he died from the shock of it all. First she was buying a pregnancy test, and then she assured him she wasn't pregnant, but now she was pregnant…poor Dan, he was going to be so confused.

"S, are you okay with this?" Blair asked tentively, realizing that her best friend did not seem as thrilled as she was about the news. Blair was mostly happy for selfish reasons, but she knew that once Serena wrapped her head around things, she would be ecstatic too. Serena loved babies, so it was completely impossible for Serena to not love her own baby. She knew that when the news sunk in, Serena would be just as happy about their babies being born together as she was, it just might take her some time.

"…Oh my god our babies are practically going to be twins!" Serena squealed, wrapping her arms around Blair and, surprisingly, grabbing Chuck around the waist and pulling him into their group hug. Chuck was terrified; he was trapped inside of a group hug with two hormonal pregnant women. He wanted to turn around and slowly inch out the door, but he didn't want to face the wrath of either one of the women when they realized that he had bailed on them. He allowed them to have their 'fuzzy moment' as he had dubbed it, and had then escorted the deliriously happy girls out into the limo to embark on their shopping trip.

Over the next two days, both girls spent more money than Chuck could ever imagine spending in two days, buying all of the designer labeled clothing a few sizes too big, not daring to buy maternity clothes just in case they came up as maternity wear on the credit card receipts. Neither teen was ready to tell their parents about the new additions to the family, they just wanted to let loose and have a little fun, because soon enough they wouldn't want to have any more fun because their stomach's would be swelled up like watermelons. Sadly, they would have to go back to school tomorrow morning, and put on the charade that everything was fine…and Serena would have to tell Dan the truth.

**AN: I was gonna leave it there, but that would be mean!**

***

"How do you think Dan's going to take the news?" Blair asked, lounging on Chuck's bed while watching Charade on his portable DVD player. Thankfully, Eleanor was in Europe for the next few months promoting her new fashion line, so she wouldn't have to think of countless excuses as to why she was never at their house in the mornings anymore. Chuck was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on his hair, claiming that it needed to be perfect for school. He turned away from the mirror and looked over towards Blair, smiling at how beautiful she looked sprawled across his bed, and how natural it looked.

"One of two ways" Chuck drawled, imagining Dan's reaction in his head. "Scenario One; he freaks out, claims that he can't be a father blah blah blah and then passes out." Blair chuckled as Chuck continued. "Or Scenario Two; S tells him, Brooklyn blinks rapidly for a few times, and passes out" Blair burst out into laughter, because those two scenarios were both very possible. "Ah, I wish we could be there to witness it" She said with a sigh, redirecting her attention the movie in front of her.

"Mm..." he said, entering the bedroom and settling down next to her on the bed. "There's something else I want to witness, but it doesn't involve Brooklyn" She looked over at him and smirked slightly before their lips collided together in a fiery passion.

They were going to be late for school…again.

***

"_Dan, I'm pregnant" Serena said anxiously, her swollen belly protruding out from under her shirt. He gave her a strange look and stood up quickly, knocking over the chair that he had been sitting on. The two of them were sitting in the school cafeteria, which was surprisingly empty._

"_Well it's not mine" he said, sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms over his chest"_

"Yes it is! I would never cheat on you!" she cried out, pulling herself to her feet.

"_Well it's still not mine, so there" He said, sticking his tongue out again._

"Yes it is!" she cried

"No it isn't!"

"Yes!"

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh uh"

"SERENAAAA"

"…uh Serena? You wanted to talk?" Dan asked, his brows narrowing in confusion. Serena had asked him to meet her in the suite that morning because she had something important to tell him, but when he got there he had realized that no one was there and that Serena was still fast asleep. He had tried to wake her up but she was arguing with herself in her sleep, and it was starting to make him feel kind of creeped out.

"It's yours I swear" she cried out, sitting up forward, her pulse racing and her breath coming out in gasps.

"What exactly is mine?" He questioned, having no clue as to what she was talking about.

"Oh Dan, I was having a dream…a nightmare really" she said slowly, trying to remember exactly why Dan was here….and then her stomach reminded her. Covering her mouth with her hand, she lunged past Dan and into the bathroom in her room, wincing internally as she heaved up everything that she had eaten in the past couple days.

Dan heard Serena in the bathroom and was more confused than before. What was wrong with Serena? Was this why she hadn't been at school for the last couple days? Why she had urgently needed to talk to him? He walked into the bathroom behind her, and when he saw her crouched over the toilet, it finally hit him.

Serena missed a few days of school, she needed to talk to him about something important, and she was getting sick in the morning.

"Oh, my, GOD" he shouted, as all of the clues added themselves up in his head. He was pretty sure that he knew what was wrong with her, but saying it out loud would just make it even more real.

"You're…you're…you're…" he couldn't form the word pregnant on his tongue, that if he didn't say it out loud it wouldn't be true"

"I'm pregnant" she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. She wouldn't have known his reaction if she hadn't heard the crash behind her and the thud of a body hitting the floor.

She rolled her eyes, why did men always pass out when they learned about unplanned pregnancies?

**AN: **I know a lot of readers aren't going to like the idea of S and B both having kids at the same time, but I think its something that I could see the characters wanting to do at some point in their life since they are such close friends. Right now I'm trying to decide whether or not I want one of the couples to have twins, or if I should just stick to singular babies…or if BOTH couples should have twins. Ahahahahaahahaha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl"

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

_**Previously on "Forever"**_

"…_uh Serena? You wanted to talk?" Dan asked, his brows narrowing in confusion. Serena had asked him to meet her at her suite that morning because she had something important to tell him, but when he got there he had realized that no one was there and that Serena was still fast asleep. He had tried to wake her up but she was arguing with herself in her sleep, and it was starting to make him feel kind of creeped out._

"_It's yours I swear" she cried out, sitting up forward, her pulse racing and her breath coming out in gasps._

"_What exactly is mine?" He questioned, having no clue as to what she was talking about._

"_Oh Dan, I was having a dream…a nightmare really" she said slowly, trying to remember exactly why Dan was here….and then her stomach reminded her. Covering her mouth with her hand, she lunged past Dan and into the bathroom in her room, wincing internally as she heaved up everything that she had eaten in the past couple days. _

_Dan heard Serena in the bathroom and was more confused than before. What was wrong with Serena? Was this why she hadn't been at school for the last couple days? Why she had urgently needed to talk to him? He walked into the bathroom behind her, and when he saw her crouched over the toilet, it finally hit him._

_Serena missed a few days of school, she needed to talk to him about something important, and she was getting sick in the morning._

"_Oh, my, GOD" he voice aloud, as all of the clues added themselves up in his head. He was pretty sure that he knew what was wrong with her, but saying it out loud would just make it even more real. _

"_You're…you're…you're…" he couldn't form the word pregnant on his tongue, that if he didn't say it out loud it wouldn't be true"_

"_I'm pregnant" she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. She wouldn't have known his reaction if she hadn't heard the crash behind her and the thud of a body hitting the floor._

_She rolled her eyes. Why did men always pass out when they learned about unplanned pregnancies?_

**--**

Chapter Twelve

"Do you find it strange that, out of all the rich people that go to this school, that we are the only ones who come in limos?" Blair asked Chuck, resisting the urge to roll down the window and flip off her former friends who were currently walking to school. She honestly had no idea why she had never considered just getting a ride to school, even before when she had been with Nate, it wasn't like they were poor or anything.

"Indeed. Why walk when you could just pay someone to take you wherever you want whenever you want" he replied, opening the door and helping her out of the car. She smiled at him and grabbed her purse, rolling her eyes as her phone and everyone else's beeped.

"Gossip Bitch sent me a new message" she told Chuck, as he confirmed that he had received one as well; and they both flipped their phones open to read it, still standing in front of Chuck's limo.

**Our favorite UESers have returned!**

B, C and S are all back from their mysterious disappearance, which we've been told was a 'death in the family'. What family is that? Mama Waldorf and Papa Bass seem fine, same with the Van der Woodsen crew, sounds like our queens and kings just didn't want to stay at school…but why?

**Nevertheless, we're glad to have them back. Gossip just isn't as good when they aren't around.**

**XO XO, Gossip Girl**

"Normally I would be flattered that someone missed us" Chuck said, "but when it comes to her…the flattery escapes me." It was no secret that Chuck disliked Gossip Girl. Blair didn't really like her that much either, no one did…yet they all hung on to her every word as if she had some kind of hold over them. Chuck held out his hand and Blair took it, walking past everyone as they headed up the steps and into the school, ignoring all the looks of disbelief that their peers were casting at them. They had agreed to meet Serena outside of the gym, somewhere gossip girl's minions would never hang around. The two of them settled down outside of the gym on a bench to wait, Chuck tapping his toe impatiently. Serena was almost 20 minutes late, and class would be starting soon. Blair pulled her phone out, preparing to call Serena and ask her where she was, when her phone went off in her hand. She opened her phone and smirked when she saw that it was Serena.

"S! Finally! Where are you? You were supposed to meet us almost 20 minutes ago; you better have a good excuse. I want to know what Cabbage Patch's reaction was" she said, ignoring Chuck's snort of laughter.

"Not so well, B" Serena said, swallowing on her end of the phone, trying to contain her tears. "He passed out, and when he woke up he just took off…I tried calling him but I think he's screening my calls. I'm going to be late, can you check on him for me… please?" Blair agreed that she would, knowing that now was not the time to joke. She hung up and explained the situation to Chuck, and the two of them split up the look for Dan. Unfortunately for Chuck, he was the one who found Dan.

"Humphrey" he sneered in disdain as he found the boy sitting outside of a classroom door pretending to read some large novel. From a distance it almost looked like the bible, and Chuck was disappointed when he realized that it was actually war and peace. He towered over the eldest Humphrey and sneered down at him in disdain, he had spent almost ten minutes of his own precious time looking for him and he had been in class all along.

"Chuck, just the person I want to see" Dan replied sarcastically as he pretended to be immersed in the book. He went to turn the page and was jolted out of his daze when he was roughly pulled to his feet and dragged out of the hallway.

"Chuck, what the hell are you doing? I still owe you a black eye, are you really trying to collect?"

"Oh please, you couldn't hit me if you tried. The only reason you even got me in the first place is because I was drunk." He snarled at his unhappy hostage as he dragged him out of the school and over to the courtyard where Blair was waiting impatiently, leaning against the side of the school. He could feel a buzzing in his pocket and realized that they probably should have picked a less obvious way of getting Dan to Serena.

Hm. You think?

He pulled Dan over towards Blair and between the two of them they were able to push his unwilling body into the back seat of the limo as they got in behind him, Blair on his right and Chuck on his left. Once they were all safely seated in the backseat of the limo, Chuck flipped open his still vibrating phone and rolled his eyes as he realized that the two new messages were from gossip girl. He threw the phone at Dan, who caught it split seconds before it would have hit him in the eye, and demanded that he read it aloud. Humphrey gave him a dirty look before starting to read the message.

**Look's like I spoke too soon.**

Spotted: B and C arriving at school, only to depart minutes later with an unhappy Lonely Boy in tow…and where was S when all of this was happening?

You know we love a good scandal, but this is getting strange – even for me.

What the hell is going on with our favorite UESers? And how have we not found out yet.

I'm putting out an APB; where oh where do they keep going? And why?

…and if C and B are going to skip school today, what's the point of even going? I think it's time for some retail therapy. Bergdorf's anyone?

**XO XO, Gossip Girl**

  
"Can we go to Bergdorf's later?" Blair asked as Dan finished reading the message aloud. Chuck just nodded and smiled at her as Dan looked revolted. Thankfully the painful and awkward ride to the Palace hadn't lasted long and they were soon pulling up in front of it. They exited the limo and once Dan realized where they were, he struggled to pull away from his kidnappers. Blair snapped her fingers and two strange men seemingly appeared out of nowhere and escorted him into the hotel and into the elevator. Once they were all in front of 1513, the Van der Bass family suite, Dan realized that he might as well accept his fate because there was no way that Chuck and Blair were going to let him run away from this, from Serena.

Serena.

Oh shit.

She was pregnant, she had told him that she was _pregnant_…and he had passed out. He had passed out and then he had run away. _She's going to be so mad_ he thought to himself as Chuck rapped on the door and waited for someone to come answer it. It was as if they waited for an eternity, standing in front of the door to the suite. Well, that's how long it felt to Dan. He felt as if the longer they stood there the shorter his life was becoming. He was only seventeen, how was a seventeen year old supposed to be a father? These thoughts rushed through his head over and over again, spinning and whirling and making him feel like he should be writing them down. 01-15-08, it would be his best story and maybe he could pretend it was fiction if he just wrote it all down.

Yes, because writing something down makes it fiction.

He was jolted from his thoughts as the door swung open and a devastatingly beautiful Serena Van der Woodsen stood before them. She was wearing the same long nightgown that she had been wearing earlier that morning, but her hair looked more tangled than it had been earlier. She looked haggard and sick too, as if something was destroying her from the inside out and she was powerless to stop it. _Yeah, your spawn_ his conscious spat at him as he took in her crumpled face and red rimmed eyes. She half smiled at Chuck and Blair and then they fell onto him, and they pooled with tears. Her beautiful eyes clouded with tears when she looked at him, that's how much she was hurting.

He might be becoming a teenage father, but she was going to be a teenage mother. This had to be way scarier for her than it was for him, and he wanted to kick himself for forgetting how hard this was going to be on her. All of his previous neuroses that had been invading his brain were pushed to the side when her tears started to fall, his evolutionary imperative telling him to run was squashed by the feelings that were rushing through him; the love he had for her. Her knees started to shake and he pulled her into his arms, catching her body in a full embrace as the sobs shook her frame. He picked her up and carried her inside the suite where he took her into her bedroom and put her down onto the bed. He could feel Chuck and Blair giving him the evil eye, making sure that he wasn't going to cause any more damage than he already had. He gave them a curt nod and sat down on the bed with Serena as her sobs started to subside. He pushed a few locks of hair behind her ear and looked down at her, a small smile on his face as he realized that she had fallen asleep. He got up and started to walk out of the suite, until he heard the noises that were coming from the room next to hers, and quickly ran back into Serena's room; a dark blush covering his face. That was more of Blair Waldorf than he ever needed to hear. He didn't know how long she was going to be out for, so he shrugged his coat off and settled down next to her, just content to watch her sleep.

--

"I told you he would faint" Chuck drawled with a small chuckle as Blair rolled her eyes and finished re-tying his tie. They had missed their first day back at school, but were still expected to meet with Bart and Lily for supper that night at Dorsia. The reservation was for seven, but none of the four teens were even ready to go. Chuck shrugged his suit jacket on and zipped up the back of Blair's dress as she confirmed that the limo was coming back to pick them up. If it had been any other dinner, it was very likely that Chuck would have forgone the dinner to stay in the suite and ravish Blair until the next morning, but this was the first dinner that the family was having since the incident the other day. The incident being when Chuck had called Serena from the hospital and Serena had leaked a few details that had probably confused the hell out of the parents.

Chuck and Blair planned to tell Bart and Lily about the pregnancy tonight, even though they really didn't want to. Blair wanted to tell them at the same time as Serena did, but they weren't sure when that was even going to be. They knew that when the news got out, it would be a huge scandal; two of the most popular and rich girls getting pregnant? She couldn't even begin to imagine what a field day Gossip Girl would have with the news.

"S, are you ready?" Blair asked as she entered Serena's bedroom. She resisted the urge to vomit as she saw how cute Dan and Serena looked like, with their fully clothed bodies entwined together on top of the bed covers. She would have let them remain that way, well...maybe, but they only had ten minutes before the limo would be there and Serena was most definitely not dressed to go to dinner with the family.

"SERENA" she screeched, resisting the urge to laugh as Serena bolted up so quickly that Dan lost his balance and went tumbling onto the floor. She grinned widely, informed them both that the limo was on its way, and started walking out of the room where she bumped into the person whom was least expected to be there.

"Daddy?!"

**AN:** So why is Harold at the Van der Bass suite? You'll have to review to find out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl". Basically, I own absolutley nothinggg.

**_And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!_**

And I want to shout out to my reviewers who have been there for me through all of this, without you this story would have been abandoned a long time ago!

lifeisafairytale, ana-12, kuku madmoiselle, nickjonasloverr, BrittyKay 247 (my long time reviwer), (another long time reviewer), xX LUCIOUSXx, Bimbo Boop, jina, Gigi.o, delphin 4ik, Naleyislove23, suspensegirl, blood red kiss of death (who left reviews that were really helpful, thank you!), rory ace huntzberger, gazing from afar, anonymous ally, gossip girl 7, one wish make it count, xxktnxx, cammieswan1985, merlinspantsHP, socialite girl, indusgirl1313, jjackieperez1, Ima geek, , bass-playa91, leslie, fan of gossip, chozin-ha, chuckbasslova, ericaa-xo (my first reviewer on this story)

without you, I am _nothing._

--

_**Previously on "Forever"**_

_Chuck and Blair planned to tell Bart and Lily about the pregnancy tonight, even though they really didn't want to. Blair wanted to tell them at the same time as Serena did, but they weren't sure when that was even going to be. They knew that when the news got out, it would be a huge scandal; two of the most popular and rich girls getting pregnant? She couldn't even begin to imagine what a field day Gossip Girl would have with the news. _

"_S, are you ready?" Blair asked as she entered Serena's bedroom. She resisted the urge to vomit as she saw how cute Dan and Serena looked like, with their fully clothed bodies entwined together on top of the bed covers. She would have let them remain that way, well...maybe, but they only had ten minutes before the limo would be there and Serena was most definitely not dressed to go to dinner with the family._

"SERENA" she screeched, resisting the urge to laugh as Serena bolted up so quickly that Dan lost his balance and went tumbling onto the floor. She grinned widely, informed them both that the limo was on its way, and started walking out of the room where she bumped into the person whom was least expected to be there.

"Daddy?!"

"Blair Bear, there you are" Harold Waldorf exclaimed happily as he swept his baby girl into his arms and twirled her around. "Your mother called and said that we were both invited to a very important dinner tonight with the Bass', so I charted the G5 and got down here as quickly as I could. Unfortunately Roman couldn't come with me, someone had to stay and look after Cat, but here I am" Blair was stunned into silence, she had known that her father and mother would have to be notified of the pregnancy, but she had no idea that it was going to happen that night. She loved the dress that she had purchased at Bergdorf's earlier that day, but she knew it was not as elegant as something her mother would have designed, and she hated it when her mother told her that she didn't look "elegant or classy" enough. She would never tell her mother this, but she personally thought that half of the dresses her mother designed were hideous, but she always wore them anyway because she just wanted her mother to accept how she looked. Being with Chuck…it made her realize that it didn't really matter whether or not Eleanor thought she was beautiful, as long as Chuck did. When he had seen her come out of the dressing room, his mouth had practically hit the floor; and she knew it was the right dress.

A long time ago her primary concern when picking out clothing would have been her mother's opinion, but being with Chuck had changed her, and all that mattered was him…and the baby, of course. Part of her was blissfully content with having the baby but of course there was that ever present self doubt hiding inside of her that wondered whether or not she could be a mother. It was a little bit of a reassurance knowing that Serena would be going through the same thing, just a few weeks behind, but it didn't make the situation any less scary. She pulled back from her father with a small smile on her face as she sub consciously smoothed her dress down, feeling self conscious of her not yet visible baby bump.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" she asked, realizing that her father being in suite 1513 wasn't something that normally happened.

"I thought that we could ride to the restaurant together, give us a little bit more time to spend together?" Blair nodded in acceptance before realizing that she was going to have to explain Chuck's presence in her life. However, before she could pipe in and say anything her father beat her to the punch.

"So will Nate be joining us tonight? I've got to make sure that he's been treating my baby girl right" at Harold's words, Chuck had to cover his mouth with his hand and feign a cough to prevent a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Blair face palmed with a red tinged face as she realized that her father was going to be completely blindsided that night when he realized that his daughter had not just broken up with Nate, but that she was also dating the notorious Chuck Bass and was pregnant with his child.

"Uh, Nate and I aren't exactly together anymore" at her fathers bewildered expression she said that they would talk about it later, because they were going to be late. Harold said that he would be waiting outside in the town car and that they were going to leave in about 5 minutes. After he left the room Blair turned towards Chuck and kissed him hard on the mouth as her hands entwined in his hair.

"It's only going to be a ten minute separation, M_rs._ _Archibald_" he said teasingly as she swatted him on the shoulder in fake rage. He smirked as she glared at him before stalking out the door, heels click clacking on the floor as she sauntered out of the room, turning back to give him a seductive look as she exited.

--

Blair couldn't help but fidget nervously as she sat next to her father in the town car that was taking them the restaurant. She wished that she was in the Bass limo with everyone else so that she wouldn't have to endure the awkward silence that had fallen between the two of them. She knew that her father probably had millions of questions about her breakup with Nate and how Chuck fit into everything, but she wasn't ready to bring it up with such small amounts of space between them. She was pleasantly surprised as the ride to the restaurant went by smoothly without any prodding for answers by her father, and when they arrived they got out and went into Chez Louis where the rest of their party was waiting. As they approached the round table Blair noted that the two empty seats left were next to her mother across from Rufus, or next to her mother and Chuck across from Eric.

"It's nice to see you again Harold" Eleanor said cordially as she began tapping her foot incessantly underneath the table, still not 100% comfortable being civil to her ex husband. He just smiled back as they all gave their orders to the waitress. Once everyone had ordered the table fell into small talk between the adults and silence between the four worried teens. Blair felt her phone vibrate under the table and she casually flipped it open.

**U scared?**

She looked past Chuck and Dan to glance over at Serena who was sitting at the end of the table with her head looking down into her lap, probably waiting for a response.

**Yes. Dad didn't even know Nate and I broke up.**

Shit B.

I know. He's gonna freak.

Im scared for moms reaction.

why? She already knows about me

ur not her daughter.

so?

it wont be the same.

**Sure S. whateva you say.**She was about to put her phone away when she felt another vibration from under the table. She flipped open the table and grinned when she saw that the message was from chuck.

**hey beautiful**

**Hey bass, why are you texting and not just talking?**She looked up then and into his eyes, noticing for the first time that they weren't filled with as much confidence as they usually were. She knew that he was afraid of what would happen when their parents heard the news just as much as she was; he just didn't want to admit it. She could see Serena texting under the table, probably to Dan, as Eric and Jenny were playing rock paper scissors across from them. She realized how ostracized they really were from their parents; it was almost as if they were invisible, or if they weren't even there. The only person who had even attempted to engage them in conversation thus far had been Rufus but even he had been distracted by the other adults in the room. Finally after what seemed like an eternity their food arrived and they all proceeded to eat in silence until Blair put her fork down and cleared her throat, signaling that she wanted to say something. She felt Chuck grab her hand under the table as it started to shake from nervousness.

no one else is talking.

so?

I didn't want to.

okay fine, are you worried about telling tonight?

no.

really?

no.

you really think you're dads gonna be okay with this?

no.

then why aren't you worried?

theres nothing we can do to change it.

"Well, uh…you see we, uh…Chuck and I…we…." She couldn't make the words come out of her mouth as she attempted to form a coherent phrase. She heard Chuck sigh beside her as she put his fork down and turned towards Harold and Eleanor.

"Mr. Waldorf, Mrs. Waldorf, I would like to have permission to marry your daughter"

The entire table went silent before everyone burst out into shouts that had everyone in the room staring towards their table.

"Marriage? That's absurd. You're only seventeen!" Eleanor.

"Charles what is the meaning of this?" Bart.

A small smile from Lily.

Rufus looked shocked.

Jenny looked shocked and Eric was grinning broadly.

Serena and Dan were the only two people at the table that looked like they were going to be sick.

"Why would you want to tie yourself down at such a young age, and whatever happened with your relationship with Nate?" her father asked calmly as the table began to quiet down. She looked over towards him and she could see the confusion and the reluctance written in his eyes, and she knew it was then that they would have to tell them.

"Nate was never the guy for me, and I realized that when I asked if he loved me and he said nothing" she said calmly as she pushed around some of the food on her plate. "Chuck was there for me when no one else was, he's the one I want to be with…" she trailed off and turned to look at Chuck who had been looking at her, "He's the one that I love, I want to spend the rest of my life with him"

"You're seventeen. How are you supposed to know what love is?" Eleanor asked harshly as she drained her flute of champagne and slammed it down onto the table. Blair knew that the only reason Eleanor was opposing to the idea of the marriage was because her own marriage had ended in shambles, and she didn't trust the idea of people actually being in love anymore.

"We're already bound together forever, we just want to make it official" Chuck announced, laying the first stepping stone towards the grand reveal.

"What do you mean bound forever?" Harold asked as his eyes narrowed dangerously in Chuck's direction. Blair cleared her throat and mustered up all of the courage that she could find inside of herself.

"I'm pregnant".

--

Yes it's short, but the next one is 2x as long :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegsar and some plot lines belong to Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. The Chat room idea also belongs to Cecily Von Ziegsar from her popular books "the it girl"

_**And btw, in my story, Chuck does not tell Gossip Girl about her being with two guys in one week!**_

--

_**Previously on "Forever"**_

_  
"Why would you want to tie yourself down at such a young age, and whatever happened with your relationship with Nate?" her father asked calmly as the table began to quiet down. She looked over towards him and she could see the confusion and the reluctance written in his eyes, and she knew it was then that they would have to tell them._

"Nate was never the guy for me, and I realized that when I asked if he loved me and he said nothing" she said calmly as she pushed around some of the food on her plate. "Chuck was there for me when no one else was, he's the one I want to be with…" she trailed off and turned to look at Chuck who had been looking at her, "He's the one that I love, I want to spend the rest of my life with him"

"You're seventeen. How are you supposed to know what love is?" Eleanor asked harshly as she drained her flute of champagne and slammed it down onto the table. Blair knew that the only reason Eleanor was opposing to the idea of the marriage was because her own marriage had ended in shambles and she didn't trust the idea of people actually being in love anymore.

"We're already bound together forever, we just want to make it official" Chuck announced, lying the first stepping stone towards the grand reveal.

"What do you mean bound forever?" Harold asked as his eyes narrowed dangerously in Chuck's direction. Blair cleared her throat and mustered up all of the courage that she could find inside of herself.

"I'm pregnant".

Everyone at the table had a dumbfounded expression written across their faces except the four teens who had already known about the news. They waited in silence as one by one the adults around the tables expressions ranged from shock, sadness, happiness in Lily's case, and pure fury. No one said anything for what felt like years but was really only a few seconds, and then Harold Waldorf stood up and lunged across the table at Chuck.

"How dare you do this to my daughter, you son of a bitch!"

The two of them went over backwards as Chuck and his chair went down with Harold on top of him. Blair tried to get him to stop but no one was listening to her, they were all too shocked. Finally the wait staff helped Blair separate her father from Chuck and she turned to her father and looked him right in the eye.

"If you hurt him, you hurt me"

She watched his face range from hurt to anger and then back to hurt as he straightened out his shirt, gave them a withering looking and walked out the restaurant without saying another word.

Chuck was released by the wait staff and he fixed his tie which had somehow gotten untied during the fight. He could feel his father staring at him as was Eleanor, who was downing all the champagne flutes on the table.

"I raised you better than this; you were supposed to marry Nathaniel Archibald. He comes from good money with good resources and good etiquette, why would you _ever_ leave him for a _Bass_. When you told me about your falling out with Nate and your new relationship with _Charles_ I condoned it because I knew it wouldn't last, **couldn't** last" She uttered the name like it was a poison as she got to her feet and stormed past her daughter and towards the exit, but before she left she turned around with a final ultimatum for her devastated daughter.

"Until you are done with this _thing_" she said gesturing towards Blair's stomach and Chuck, "you are no longer my daughter. You are no longer a _Waldorf_" and with that, Eleanor stormed out of the restaurant. Blair sunk back down into her seat as the tears trickled down her face and into her lap. She heard Chuck start walking towards her but he was stopped by Bart's booming voice.

"I don't say this very often Charles, so listen carefully" she knew Chuck was probably rigid in fear behind her but she couldn't muster up the strength to get out of the chair and go to him, she was just so tired. "You have done many things with your life that I have no approved of. The women, the booze, the way you act as if the world is burning and you're just enjoying it before the light goes out. I've always let that slide though because I thought that it would just be a phase, and that you would eventually grow out of it. However I didn't expect you to go from womanizing philanderer to potential husband and father overnight."

Chuck opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Bart, who wasn't done.

"I am disappointed in you Charles, for being careless enough to make a mistake this serious, but I am also proud that you want to do the right thing in regards to Blair and your child. Therefore what I'm trying to say is that I respect the decision you have made."

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but uh…none of this really directly effects my family" Rufus pointed out casually, "so why are we here?"

"Uh dad, Serena and I have some news too…and I know you aren't going to be happy and I know that you're going to say that I should have been more careful and I know I should have been but I wasn't and we didn't plan this and it just kind of happened" Dan said all of this in a rush and wasn't overly surprised that his father hadn't caught most of what he had said.

"What Dan's trying, and failing, to say is that…I'm pregnant too" Serena said slowly as she kept her eyes glued to the table. She heard a clatter of forks and she looked up quickly to see her mother and Rufus exchange horrified glances with each other. Rufus looked as if he was going to cry, Lily was crying and Bart just looked confused. Jenny and Eric, she noticed, had disappeared at some point during the conversation and she wasn't exactly sure where to.

When it became evident that their presence in the restaurant was no longer necessary, Blair and Chuck snuck out and headed outside where they were relieved to be free of the stressful environment inside.

Blair was obviously saddened by the way her family had reacted to news that she herself was quite happy about, but she knew that there was no point dwelling on it tonight. She just wanted to enjoy spending time with Chuck.

Although now that she thought about it, she was going to have to move out of her house.

Oh god

She was _homeless_!

"I'm _homeless!_" she said shrilly as they sat in the back of Chuck's limo, headed back to the Palace hotel. He winced as her voice echoed through his head, the events of the night and the champagne he had downed at the restaurant, getting the best of them.

"Blair, you are not _homeless_" he said with his trademark Bass smirk etched onto his face, "you'll obviously be living with us in 1513. Or if worse comes to worse and Bart is so angry with all of us you will move into Suite 1812 along with me."

"As long as we're together, it doesn't matter to me" she said as she nuzzled into the crook of his arm in the backseat of the very limo they had christened just a few months earlier. He rolled his eyes her comment and placed his arm around her small figure, pulling her closer to him.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily Waldorf"

--

Serena sprinted out of the restaurant and into the crisp air, panting heavily as she ran faster than she ever had before. She had known that her mother and Rufus were going to be beyond upset but she hadn't expected things to go as horribly as they had. She knew deep down that this wasn't right, that she and Dan were not ready to be parents, and the fact that he had let her get away instead of taking off after her proved that he wasn't ready to be with her fully.

She ignored the tears that were streaming down her cheeks as she made her way to the 24 hour clinic that was a few blocks down from the restaurant. When she reached the doorway of the clinic she allowed her mind to wander for a few moments as she considered her options. She knew that there was no way she would be able to keep this baby, not with the way she felt at that moment. She wasn't ready to be a mother and she wasn't ready to be a wife, which was what she was sure Dan wanted them to do. She realized that she really only had one option left and with that morose thought in her head, she swung open the door and entered the clinic.

"Hi, I'd like to make an appointment for a…abortion"

--

Blair woke up as the sun hit her in the eyes from her position close to the window. She groaned and sat up in bed, Chuck's bed, as she struggled to adjust to the light before her eyes. She casually noted that she and Chuck had literally spent the whole weekend in bed, only getting up once or twice to eat and refresh themselves before restarting the cycle again. She got up and prepared herself for the day, trying to put the events of last night into perspective. Her father had attacked her boyfriend, fiancé, and her mother had practically disowned her. She was now living in suite 1812 and was going to be starting a family with the love of her life, and that made up for her parents' unsatisfactory reaction.

She exited the bathroom and pivoted in front of Chuck's full length mirror as she surveyed her body. The pregnancy was starting to show and her stomach was slightly rounded. She put her hands on her stomach and frowned slightly as Chuck came up from behind her and kissed her neck.

"You look beautiful, stop obsessing" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her back towards the bed. She grinned and kissed him back hungrily as they fell back onto the bed. She groaned aloud as her phone chimed from beside the bed and she reached over and flipped it open, sighing when she saw that it was from Gossip Girl.

**--**

**After a weekend of smashing parties and tumulus hangovers, I'm back with the latest scoop on all of our favorite Upper East Siders.**

**B and C, both notably absent after a dinner at La Rouge Friday night have been noticeably absent from the party scene this weekend. N was spotted with a few friends at Butter drinking away his worries, not that he has many. Little J and E were spotted on the steps of the met talking to J's latest squeeze, A. Though A looked like he was having more fun talking to E than he was J… hmm.**

**And the most juicy gossip for the moment is about one of our favorite UES couples, D and S. Seems like the happy ending we for-saw for this power couple is going to end less than happy. S was spotted around town drinking and cavorting with her many suitors and admirers while lonely boy was spotted in the coffee shop with his friend V, downing his sorrows?**

**I don't know what happened, but you know I'll find out.**

**xoxo**

**--**

Blair furrowed her eyebrows as she relayed the message to Chuck who looked just as confused as she did. Gossip girl was generally quite accurate so if she said that Serena was out partying, there was a good chance that she was doing so. She got out of bed with Chuck following behind her as they exited the suite and went up to the Van der Bass suite. Thankfully they didn't have to knock on the door, since Chuck still had the key from when he lived their previously, so they went in and went straight to Serena's room, which was notably empty. Blair sighed a little bit and dialed her friend's phone which went straight to voicemail.

"You know what this means" Blair said, with a twinge of annoyance to her voice.

"We ignore the fact that Serena is once again fucking up her life, go back to my suite and have raunchy passionate animalistic sex again?" Chuck said, as he turned around and pinned her to the wall, attacking her neck with his mouth.

"Yes" she moaned as his ministrations drove all thoughts of Serena from her mind momentarily. "I mean no, wait, fuck; stop that I can't think. We have to go check on…oh never mind. Serena's a big girl, she can take care of herself…yes!"


End file.
